A New Life
by NerdyGlitter
Summary: The girls were separated at birth to be kept safe from a certain well known villain. Our beloved trio have no memories of who they are or what they can do. As the girls start to come to terms with everything after their worlds have been shattered, they are thrown into a place where they have to survive on instinct and their powers that they had no idea they had.
1. In The Beginning

In the beginning

She shivered as goose bumps began to appear on her pale skin. She began rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and generate heat but knew there was no point. The coldness she felt wasn't from the temperature dropping but from the chill that was settled in her bones. Bubbles couldn't remember a time when she was ever at ease. She hid behind a mask of happiness and laughter for her family but deep down Bubbles was miserable. It wasn't that she was unhappy with her family, they showed her love and affection at every turn and for that she was grateful. Grateful for such a loving family that protected her but she was different. It wasn't just her family but everyone she knew. She couldn't explain what it was that made her different but she just knew it. It sounded strange even to her but deep down she knew she didn't belong here. It wasn't even the fact that she looked different from everyone in her family all having dark hair and eyes. That was strange to start off with but after her mother explained to her and everyone she looked the spitting image of her grandmother the horrible rumours stopped. This didn't mean Bubbles believed her though. Something didn't sit well. She couldn't place her finger to it but she just knew it wasn't the whole truth. This was why she was cold, not so much from what the truth could be but from loneliness. Her feeling that she was different to everyone, her family included, had topped her from interacting with other children. She would only leave the house to help her mother and father with their shop and then sit in her room, drawing. She didn't want to feel like this but it was such a strong feeling that she couldn't ignore it, which is why she found herself watching the sun set rather than sitting with her parents and siblings joining in the laughter and glee she could hear from where she was sitting. Her family had tried countless times to get her involved but the older she got the more she kept to herself. She continued to watch the sun set as bright orange and pink lit the sky. She loved this time of the day. Even after everything just watching the pretty colours that danced through the sky could make her relax. She stood and turned to go through the door of her house before the sun had properly set. That was one thing she always did, she never watched the colours disappear she didn't like the black that took over. The darkness that already surrounded her was enough.

* * *

She quietly slipped through a few trees and bushes and watched as the doe lowered its head to graze. She stealthily climbed the tree next to her but always kept an eye on the deer. As she walked along on the lowest branch that hung above the deer she smirked to herself, this was going to be just too easy. She slowly took her knife out from the strap around the top of her leg. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the jump but all of a sudden children's laughter filled the air. Both her and the deer looked to where the noise came from and saw bushes moving. She growled when she looked back at where the deer was and saw the back of its legs disappear in the green. She saw a few small children appear giggling. Buttercup jumped off the branch and headed straight to the children. One by one the children noticed her but mostly the glare she had on all three. They started to shrink in her presence with fear. All Buttercup could do was smirk, it wasn't that she was a cruel person out to upset the younger ones but Buttercup liked to be feared by anyone. She didn't care who by.

"Do you three have any idea what you did?" Buttercup said softly but the threat in her voice could still be heard loud and clear.

One boy shook his head and she watched him swallow before answering, "s-sorry M-miss B-b-buttercup we didn't k-know you w-were out h-hunting h-here."

Buttercup growled a little and watched all the kids go wide eyed. "Leave."

All three children nodded and ran back the way they came. Buttercup sighed as she dropped to the floor. She lay on her back and stared at the green that covered the sky. She wanted to take back a deer to prove she could hunt like the men. She was better than most if not all at getting the job done. However they wouldn't even give her a chance. The men looked down at her as she was a women, who should be doing something other than a man's hobby and the woman didn't want to give the tomboy the time of day because of how different she was. She found herself tightening her fists. She thought that the world had gotten over the stupid stereotypes but for some reason it had not reached her tribe. Buttercup closed her eyes and listened to the soothing noises the forest had to offer. From the tweeting of passing small birds to the chirping of crickets she felt the tension leave her body a little. She longed for a bigger adventure. She wished she could be somewhere else. Some place that she could make a difference.

* * *

"Okay girls we have thirty minutes to change over every room. We need them all looking clean for new and old guests returning. Remember place the rubbish bags outside and I will collect them as they come out. On you go." The four maids ran into each room and began cleaning. She looked with a small smile of triumph. This wasn't the best job but she loved being able to take control and get everything working like clockwork. She watched as each girl began placing rubbish bags outside the room. She collected them and walked down the staff stairs to place them in the big skip bin outside. Once she stepped out she took deep breath. She wanted nothing more than to keep on walking, to find something better out there but she was a young girl living in a small village with nothing to aim for. It wasn't that she wouldn't know how to survive, no that wasn't it she had been doing that her whole life. It wasn't even that she wouldn't know which direction to go if she did leave, she had read every book on the subject of geography and had a very good idea which way to head first. It was because she didn't know what she would do if she turned up at a big city. She certainly didn't have much in qualifications even though it would be easy for her to earn them but who would give a country girl a chance? Blossom sighed as she threw the rubbish in the big bin and stepped back inside. At least here she was in charge of a small group of girls. She felt like she made a difference; a small one at that but still a difference. When she first began working here the old head maid was cruel and harsh but after Blossom standing up for herself, and the other girls, things changed rapidly. The girls would only follow her lead which meant the owner begrudgingly gave her the job. But work morale was higher than it had ever been and things were running a lot better. This should have made Blossom feel incredible but all she felt was emptiness. She knew she was born to do bigger things, special things but what she had no idea. This is why Blossom worked extra hard at her job. Hoping that it would start to fill the hole inside her but if anything it just made it bigger.


	2. A Shopkeeper's Daughter

**Hey guys first one so to be honest a little nervous! Anyway I hope you liked the first chapter. Wanted to give the girls a quick introduction into how they are feeling before we kick off into the main story. I hope to be posting very regular because when I get an idea all I want to do is throw it down on paper. Review and word of warning I am planning to make this a big story. So without any further ado, A New Life.**

* * *

"Bubbles! Honey! Time to get up."

Unaware to her mother she had been up for hours. She didn't normally sleep much and when she did she always had a strange dream of a familiar man but she could never make out his face. In every dream though she knew he was happy to see her. Bubbles could make out dark almost black hair and what looked like a lab coat. But as soon as she tried to reach out to him Bubbles always woke up. Even though she couldn't see his face and everything in the dream was mostly blurry she knew he wasn't one of the villagers.

"Bubbles?"

"Yeah sorry Mum I'm up." Bubbles sat up and looked out her window. The sun had already risen and a few people littered the streets. Bubbles family wasn't well off but they were definitely better off than most of the people in the village. This wasn't hard considering there weren't very many jobs going. Most men had to leave to the big city to get jobs but the pay was terrible. Luckily enough her parents had opened up a shop that sold every day items. Her father had arranged for the items to be delivered to the shop every week from the city. This wasn't overly expensive to do and he saved money with staff as Bubbles and her brother, who were the only ones old enough, helped out. Bubbles dragged her eyes away from the window and glanced around her room. Her bedroom was in the attic, this gave her the chance to get better angles for her drawings. As she looked around the small dark room she slept in she realised it was quite bland until she looked at the wall across from her small bed. The only part of her room that had colour. Her drawings. She would draw everything from the streets, to people passing by or more likely the sunset. Bubbles placed her bare feet against the cold dark wooding flooring and inspected her surroundings a bit more. She had what was needed, a small bed, a large dark oak wardrobe dresser and matching desk with small mirror attached.

"Bubbles." Bubbles mother popped her head round the door.

"Yeah mum?" Bubbles said with a smile. Even though she felt different and like she didn't belong she loved this woman who was her mother. Her mother's patience with Bubbles' behaviour was overwhelming. Whilst everyone complained or muttered behind her back, her mother was always full of smiles for her. That was why Bubbles smiled. She loved this crazy woman despite everything.

"Can you do the morning shift please? Tom has had a bit of a fall so I want to get him patched up before sending him to work."

"Is he okay?" Bubbles' eyebrows pulled close together. Tom was only a year younger than Bubbles and even though she never tried to get close to any of her siblings that didn't mean she wanted any harm to come to them.

"He is fine. I just want to get him cleaned up properly before his shift starts but it begins in 15 minutes so I was hoping you could do the shift for him."

"Of course mum. Give me ten minutes to change."

"Thanks a lot Bubbles." She stayed there for a couple of seconds smiling before she finally left. Bubbles sat there for a minute wondering why her mother lingered. She wasn't one for standing around especially with Bubbles as she knew how uncomfortable she got sometimes. Bubbles shrugged it off, thinking it was her showing gratitude, and began getting ready for her new shift.

* * *

"Hey Bubbles. Thanks for swapping," Tom said as he walked through the door of the shop. Bubbles looked up to the clock. Her shift had finally ended. It had been a very slow morning, having only two customers.

"It's okay. How is your leg?"

"Oh its fine. I was playing tag with Sophie and Jack when I tripped. Mum made such a big deal out of nothing," Tom said as rounded the desk to stand next to her. Bubbles smiled and nodded her head slightly as she rushed out the door. It wasn't that she disliked working at the shop or even talking with her brother, she just couldn't wait to get home to paint the skyline she saw last night.

"Hey mum I'm home."

"Bubbles can you come into the living room for a second please?"

Bubbles walked into the living room to see her mother talking with a small brown haired lady. The woman didn't appear to be much taller than Bubbles who stood at 5"5. She looked at Bubbles with such a warming smile that she thought she should know her but as she sat down next to her mother, Bubbles didn't think she had ever seen this woman.

"Bubbles I would like you to meet Miss Keane."

"Um hello Miss Keane." Bubbles looked at her mother with slight confusion. Who was this woman and why was it important to meet her? Bubbles' mother never made a point of introducing her to anyone anymore, she knew how Bubbles was. She continued to look back and forth between the women, her confusion rising. She then saw the tears form in her mothers' eyes.

"Mother?" She then grabbed Bubbles' hands.

"I want you to know I love you very much okay?"

Bubbles drew her eyebrows close together.

"Bubbles I need you to come with me." She shot her gaze to Miss Keane.

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry Bubbles I can't say a word. You will find out what this is all about when we reach our destination."

"Wait. What do you mean? Mum? What's happening?" Bubbles had always dreamed of going elsewhere even by herself but on her conditions.

"Honey you have to. Just trust me okay? I know it all sounds strange but please."

"But Mum why? Are you coming with me at least? How long for? I will be back right?" Bubbles could feel her voice rising but she didn't care. She didn't like what was happening.

"No I can't come with you baby. Look at me. Bubbles. Look at me. You have to calm down. You are in safe hands. Baby listen. You and me both know you are different but baby it's a good thing. You are a very special girl, Bubbles. Baby I need you to trust me," Bubbles mother placed her hands on either side of Bubbles' face, "you have to go with Miss Keane now. All will be explained there okay?"

Bubbles felt like she had floated out of her body and watched the whole scene like a fly on the wall. She didn't even realise she had agreed until Miss Keane had started to lead her out of her house. As Bubbles sat in the passenger seat of what she guessed was Miss Keane's car, she felt torn. She had never left her house before, not to even travel into the big city and here she was on her way to wherever she was meant to be going with a woman she didn't know, all by herself. She left her family behind to go on this adventure and regardless of the fear bubbling at the surface Bubbles couldn't help but feel slightly excited underneath.

* * *

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I promise to be updating very regularly. Just about to sit down and do Buttercup's chapter. It won't always be a chapter belonging to only one of the girls' experiences but I want to do this properly because I love the idea floating around in my head! Thanks again guys.**


	3. An Unrecognised Hunter

**Thanks again for reviews. Here's Buttercups chapter.**

* * *

Buttercup dove into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall and rose to the surface. The water was quite cool which Buttercup thought was perfect after a day of hunting. Even though no one approved of her hobby it didn't stop Buttercup. It wasn't just that she wanted to prove a point to everyone in her tribe but because she didn't have anyone to depend on. For as long as Buttercup could remember she had no one. She wasn't sure what happened to her parents or if she had any other family but no one would enlighten her on the subject. Everyone she asked when she was younger avoided the question and after a while Buttercup thought her parents must have been exiled. Once someone in the tribe had been forced to leave no one dared to mention them. She used to sit up at night wondering what her parents had done that was so bad but also what made them leave her behind. After a while Buttercup saw no reason thinking about them, if they didn't want her then that suited her fine. She was better off on her own anyway. Everyone she had ever met and tried to do things with had held her back. Buttercup swam up and down the small pool. This was another favourite of Buttercup's pastime. No one knew where her secret pool was, if it wasn't for her slipping off the ledge when trying to catch a rabbit she, herself, probably would never have found it. Buttercup raised herself out of the pool and started to put her clothes on. She had to get back to her camp. Even though she had no one the Tribe Chief liked to keep an eye on all his people. And regardless of there being no one to go back to Buttercup had nowhere else to go. It wasn't because she didn't think she could survive on her own, far from it, it was more the point of not knowing where she would go. Buttercup was happy enough to stay within her tribe for the time being. Buttercup began strapping her hunting knives to her legs before climbing the vines next to the waterfall. She pushed her way through the overgrown bushes at the top of the waterfall to get back on to the trail that lead her to the tribe's camp. But as she stepped foot on the worn out path she heard a noise to her left and she quietly hid behind a tree. The rustling of leaves and the snapping of twigs getting louder meant the intruder was getting closer. Buttercup drew a small hunting knife out and slowed her breathing, waiting for her chance to strike. When the opportunity came Buttercup spun round the tree and pointed it at the intruder's throat.

"Jesus Buttercup!"

"Liam?! What the fuck do you think you are doing? I could have easily slit your throat sneaking up on me like that?!"

"Sneaking?! I was looking for you. Jesus Buttercup you shouldn't be playing with those knives, they are dangerous."

"I know how to handle a knife, Liam." Buttercup hissed.

"Yeah whatever. Look, Tribe Chief is wanting to see you. He sent me out to look for you."

"What does he want?"

Liam shrugged, "never said."

"Fine." Buttercup said as she stormed off in the way to the camp. She didn't look to see if Liam was following her. She didn't care. She could have done some serious damage to him. But her mood darkened at the way he had used a patronising tone to tell her about the knife she was using. She was so frustrated with how the men viewed her. She knew she could hunt better than any of them. She had caught animals and brought them back to the camp before to have the men say she simply got it out one of the many traps they had set up.

As the camp came into view Buttercup couldn't help but think about going somewhere else again. Some place that would be grateful for her skills and not bring her down every step of the way. She walked past small groups of women and children and headed up to the big hut at the back that housed the Tribe Chief and his family. As she passed the women she could feel their eyes burning into her back. The men were difficult enough to handle but the looks the woman gave her made her want to poke their eyes out. They disapproved of Buttercup's behaviour so much that they refused to interact with her. Even as she turned to glare back at them they would turn away to avoid eye contact. She wasn't even good enough for that anymore. When Buttercup was younger she used to play the games the boys were playing, football or tag and the tribe thought she would eventually grow out of it. However the older she got the more she drew herself away from the tasks the woman were doing such as sewing and cooking and run off with the men, hunting. They tried their hardest to make her stay but Buttercup would sneak out and follow anyway keeping to the shadows to watch. This was how she picked up on the techniques needed. She would watch and listen to what the older members were teaching the younger generation and try it out by herself with no one watching. The whispers she would hear as she walked through the camp turned to silence but with hurtful gazes. However Buttercup decided that the camp was losing out on using her. It was their lost that they wouldn't use Buttercup to her full potential. As she continued with her way of living the tribe just shunned her completely, probably thinking she was a lost cause, Buttercup thought. But as always Buttercup held her head high and didn't let them bother her. And for any comment uttered to her, Buttercup would shoot it down with a sarcastic remark. Even though the tribe's opinions and attitude didn't bother Buttercup, the isolation did. She felt lonely. She wanted to be around people who understood the need to break out of their shell. She wanted to become friends with people who weren't afraid to be different, who weren't afraid of breaking society's expectation of them. She knew no one in the camp was like that, far from it, which is why she was alone. She didn't want to pretend to be someone else or like certain things to fit in, that just wasn't her. But as she climbed the steps to enter the hut she wished she just had at least one or even two people to talk to that thought the same way she did.

Buttercup knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter. She had no idea why the Tribe Chief wanted to see her. He already saw her yesterday afternoon to talk to her about the event with the upset children. He didn't seem particularly angry with her, he just wanted her to realise she had to watch her temper especially around the younger generation.

"Come."

Buttercup held her breath as she pushed open the door. When she stepped into the room she saw her Tribe Chief sitting talking with a stranger, intrigued as the tribe never had any outsiders in their camp Buttercup walked right up to them. The stranger turned out to be a very attractive woman with very curly ginger hair.

"Buttercup please have a seat."

"Who are you?" Buttercup asked as she sat down.

"Buttercup please don't be rude. This is Ms Bellum."

"Hello Buttercup."

"Hey." Buttercup wasn't sure what was going on and why the Chief had introduced her to the stranger but she had a feeling she might like it.

"Buttercup we both know you have itchy feet and are unrecognised in your talents. This is why I ask you to leave here today with Ms Bellum. She has needs for your skills."

Buttercup sat in silence contemplating what was said. Why did this lady need her? It didn't look like the woman was from another tribe in fact she looked like she belonged in one of the big cities that was occasionally whispered through the camp.

"I know this seems strange Buttercup and I can't say why I need you only that we need to leave here and when we arrive at the new place all will be explained."

Buttercup yet again sat in silence looking between both adults. She had no idea what was going but for some reason her Chief trusted the woman which meant she could be trusted. Buttercup might not be happy with how things were in her camp but she had huge respect for her elder that sat in front of her. He never once said that he was disappointed in her behaviour or her need to be different but, she even suspected at times that he encouraged it, knowing that Buttercup needed to do it. Buttercup looked at her leader and saw him looking at her with great respect of his own. Buttercup decided that if this is what her Chief thought needed done, she wouldn't let him down.

"Okay how soon do we leave?"

The lady turned to look at Buttercup and simply said, "Now."

* * *

**I am a huge Blossom fan but I think I am going to really enjoy writing Buttercup's side of things. Chapter is a little longer but not much and to be honest Blossom's will be the same but after that they will probably be longer as it will have all three thought processes in them.**


	4. An Overqualified Maid

**Blossoms chapter now. It is a bit longer than the other two. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Blossom dropped her head on top of her desk and groaned. This was not the first time she wished she wasn't the only clever person who worked at the inn. The owner was awful when it came to numbers for orders or even the income of the place. That was why Blossom found herself sitting in her boss' room trying to figure out what his scribbles were. It wasn't that she hated doing the work, she loved giving her brain a good workout but Blossom got easily frustrated with her boss' horrible handwriting and she had just finished a fourteen hour shift. She raised her head as she heard the door open. In walked her boss, he was short and little on the chubby side with hardly any hair.

"How are you getting on?"

"I'm getting on just fine, thank you Mr Smith." Another of, as Blossom had just decided, her 'bad' traits, a people pleaser. She had always tried her hardest to make people see her at her best. If that meant enduring a migraine trying to work out the scribbles or doing a long shift then she would. She very rarely said no. The only bad side, some people tended to take advantage of her nature.

"That's great Blossom but I was wondering. Sophie has just phoned in sick and her six hour shift starts in an hour I don't suppose you could do it."

"Of course not if you wouldn't mind with me having a nap in the staff room I did just came off of a very long shift."

"I suppose not," her boss grumbled. He hated when his employees slept in the staff room especially between shifts but he knew from past experience to let Blossom off with it if he wanted her working the shift. She may be a people pleaser but that didn't mean she didn't like to be completely walked all over.

"Thank you. I am almost finished here so I won't be long."

Her boss grunted a response before shutting the door behind him as he left. Blossom decided she needed to get a move on if she hoped to get any sort of rest before her new shift.

It hadn't taken her long before she managed to decipher the notes and get the calculations done so that's why she found herself trying to move furniture about to have a nap in the staff room, fifteen minutes later. As she moved the settee to the corner of the room to block out the day sun she heard someone enter the room. Blossom took no notice as she settled on the couch thinking she could probably get a thirty minute snooze at a push. But as she closed her eyes she heard a timid voice.

"Miss Blossom, what are you doing? S-should you not b-be getting home." Blossom opened her eyes to see Claire standing over her with confused blue eyes. Claire couldn't be much younger than Blossom who was turning eighteen next week but all the girls called her Miss. They had to do it with Miss Harris before Blossom replaced her so old habits had stuck but that didn't mean Blossom liked it. It made her feel old.

"Sophie called in sick so I'm having to cover her shift in forty five minutes. I was just going to have a sleep here before starting." Claire's confusion turned to annoyance.

"B-but you have just f-finished a fourteen hour s-shift. You shouldn't h-have to do t-that." Blossom sighed.

"I know but Mr Smith asked which, to me, means he is under staffed."

"How l-long is the s-shift?"

"Six hours." Claire's eyes widened at her answer.

"You g-go home. I will do it."

"What? No don't be silly if I remember rightly you have just finished a shift yourself." Claire shrugged her shoulders.

"It was only a small f-four hour one. I will easily d-do this for you." Blossom stared at the little girl who still looked a little scared but determined.

"Why?"

"B-because you work too hard and y-you are always nice to e-everyone. I think it was time f-for someone to help y-you out a little." Blossom knew the girl could do a very good job and she wouldn't let her down but she didn't want to do this to her.

"Claire I am very grateful but I said I will do it. No doubt you will be scheduled to take over from Sophie or not long after so you will end up doing a long shift too. Its fine honestly, you go home and get some rest." Blossom watched as the fight left the girl's body. Claire smiled and thanked her as she left. Blossom was known for her stubborn streak and once her mind was set there was no arguing with her especially with shift cover. She didn't want the girls she worked with to have to tire themselves out with working. Blossom knew every girl in here had a family waiting at home be it partners, children, or parents. Blossom had no one. Well she did have someone, her mother. Blossom smiled at the thought of the caring woman. The woman had brought Blossom up with so much love and affection that it was what had motivated her to work hard in life. It was only ever her mother and Blossom, she didn't know who her father was. She had never met him. Her mother said he had died before Blossom was born. She worked hard for her mother and Blossom to survive and then when her mother passed away when Blossom was only thirteen, almost five years ago, she swallowed herself with work. Blossom had grieved at the time but she never wanted to return home. She didn't want to see the place that held the most memories of her time with her mother. So she worked hard and kept herself in the inn as long as she could, doing the figures or doing shift cover to avoid the house. But after a few years Blossom started to return home and cherish all her surroundings. Her house was filled with books. That was a very vivid memory for Blossom, her mum returning every day with a new book. She would bring fairy tale books to medical ones. Blossom had always been very clever. Both her mother and she knew, that's why she read every book her hands could get a hold of. And with each new book her intelligence grew. Her mother said that someday she would rely on her intellect and leader ship skills to help others but Blossom just shrugged it off. She didn't really think her mother meant the girls in the inn but what else would she mean? As Blossom felt herself dropping off to sleep she dreamt of her mother and of tougher challenges.

* * *

As Blossom closed her front door behind her she dragged her feet to her worn out couch and collapsed face first on to it. The shift turned out to be a very busy with a few horrible customers. Blossom flipped round to lie on her back and closed her eyes. Least doing the shift had earned her a full day off tomorrow which never happened especially for her. But as she felt herself falling deeper into sleep a knock at her front door woke her. She groaned as she pulled herself up and off the couch but as she approached the door she had no idea who it would be. Even before her mother passed away they had never had any visitors. Blossom and her mother had always kept to themselves, away from everyone else. She thought it must one of the girls looking for her, maybe to cover another shift or come to work earlier than Mr Smith had said and with that she pulled her hand away from the handle praying the person would leave. But another knock came. Blossom decided that she would just send them away, politely. She opened the door to find a tall man with dark hair looking down at her. It was strange really. She felt like she knew him even seen him before but that didn't make sense as she never interacted with anyone outside work and then it clicked. He must have stayed at the inn before but as her eyes stared into his she knew even to her that theory sounded stupid.

"Can I help you?" Blossom asked. The man smiled with such affection it scared Blossom a little.

"Hello sorry. I'm old friend of your mum's. I tried to get in touch with her earlier to say I would be coming but she hasn't answered any of my calls." Blossom felt herself deflate. She was too busy feeling sorry for the man and the news she would have to give him, she didn't bother to question the supposed friendship.

"Mister…" Blossom left it hanging for the gentleman to fill in.

"Oh sorry. I am Professor Utonium." The name struck a chord in Blossom's head. She knew that name. She didn't know where from as they have never had a professor stay at the inn but she just knew it. But as her curiosity was starting to get the better of her the man cleared his throat.

"Sorry! How about you come in and have a seat." Even though Blossom had no idea who this man was she trusted he wasn't here to hurt her. It wasn't just that he was supposedly a friend of her mother's but her gut was saying she could. The man thanked her and walked through the door and straight to the couch. As he took a seat Blossom offered him refreshments which he politely declined which is why Blossom found herself sitting across from this man deciding how to tell him.

"Professor Utonium um I don't know how to tell you this but um my mother died almost five years ago. That's why she won't have been in contact recently. I'm always at work and hardly ever here so that's why I haven't answered the phone either." Blossom watched as the man's face dropped. God she felt horrible doing this to him. She didn't want to talk about it, never did but if this man needed answers she knew she would give them to him.

"I am sorry Blossom. So have you been here all by yourself the whole time?" Blossom didn't expect that question. It's not that anyone had any reason to ask but that this stranger's first question was to do with her wellbeing was out of the ordinary for her and by the sounds of things he was upset to learn the answer.

"Uh yeah I do. To be honest I am mostly at work so I'm never normally alone or anything but yeah I have been by myself since then." As Blossom told him she felt the loneliness rise. She was always surrounded by people especially with working at the inn but that didn't mean she had someone. She didn't have anybody to confide in and that's why she felt herself near to tears talking to the stranger. She hated this feeling but knew she didn't have much control over it.

"I am so sorry for your loss. If I had known I would have done something to help you out. She was a dear friend of mine. Met long before you were born but circumstances had me being kept away." The professor said with a melancholy smile.

"Sorry but she never mentioned you." Blossom cringed a little at how rude that sounded. But all the man did was smile a little more.

"I'm not surprised. Can I ask what you do?"

"Yeah I work as the head maid over at the village inn. I help out with the accounting side of things too." Blossom found herself trying to up her job in front of this man, try to make it sound better than what it was.

"If I remember rightly you are too intelligent to be a maid." The man said smiling brightly.

Blossom was a little confused at his observation of her but she found herself blushing a little and nodding.

"Blossom I am going to ask a very strange request from you and I was hoping your mother was around to help me out. I need you to leave here and come with me."

"Why?" Blossom asked confused. She had only met this man and he was asking her to leave with him. To leave all she knew behind and go someplace she had no idea where. It was a lot to ask especially from a stranger who she didn't even know if she should trust.

The man chuckled a little, "Blossom always analysing everything. I know you don't know me and I know you have no reason to trust me but I need you to come with me and if your mother was here she would say the same." Again Blossom was taken back with the man's knowledge of her which must have meant he knew her mother. She had never met this man but he knew she was clever and that she over analysed everything. It all just seemed strange.

"I will explain everything when we arrive at my place and if you don't like what you hear then I can drop you back here." The man was starting to sound a little desperate. Blossom decided that if her mother had been friends with this man then she could at least hear him out. That didn't mean that she fully trusted him or what he had going on but she owed him her time at least after the bad news she gave him. And if what he said was true and he knew her mother before Blossom was born he might be able to answer some questions of her mother's past and more importantly her father.

"Okay professor. I will come with you only if after what you have to say I can ask questions about my parents. And then I will come back here and go back to normal life." The man looked like he was about to argue but instead let out a sigh.

"Okay I can agree with that but I'm afraid Blossom we need to be leaving now."

* * *

**So we all know the girls' past now on to the present and future. I am so pleased with all the friendly feedback and I realised I have posted two chapters today but that's not to say it will always be like that. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Sisters Reunited

**Again thank you all so much for the reviews. It means so much. I was so nervous for even doing this story.**

**Thanks to HelgaButtercup as I was unsure of how to start this chapter but her review helped so thanks a lot.**

**Thanks to Whiwee13 as you have given me feedback on every chapter and for following means a lot to me also.**

**Anyway here we are the moment of truth, they are back together again.**

* * *

The room consisted of four concrete walls with no windows. She sat on a small single bed staring at a battered old wardrobe. She dropped her head in her hands. She was tempted to bang her head against the concrete. How could she have been so reckless, so irresponsible? Blossom had been having second thoughts since she had entered the professor's car but a voice in her head was screaming for her to go. Why, she had no idea but now she found herself sitting by herself in a room that was dirty and untidy. Blossom sighed. She knew why. She wanted to break out of her routine, to do something she wanted to do for a change. It wasn't that she wanted to leave with the professor it was more wanting to leave altogether. She wanted to go somewhere else, somewhere she could be better suited for. However the longer she sat in the professor's car the more she was having second thoughts and several times she was going to tell him to take her home or even leave her at the side of the road but the stupid voice kept her mouth shut. She almost turned and ran in the opposite direction when they got out the car and the professor tried his best to hide his car but nope her legs carried her through the woods with him. Blossom was about to hit him on the head with a rock when he pushed leaves away to reveal a strange looking hatch but no she watched him open it and obliged when he told her to climb down the ladder. After they had got to the bottom he had led her through a series of tunnels to a door and let her into this smelly room. This was how Blossom found herself here. She couldn't decide if she should laugh or cry at her temporary brain malfunction. Just as she was about to stand up to leave the door opened.

"Blossom?" The professor walked in. Something about her expression must have given away her thoughts because he looked worried and said, "Blossom I know this is all really strange but I need you to come to a different room with me so I can tell you everything and then if you still want to I will take you straight home." Blossom looked at him for a little while. She had come all this way and he had done nothing to suggest he wanted to hurt her so she decided she might as well hear what he had to say. The professor then began to lead her down a few more tunnels before coming to another door.

"Blossom I need you to keep an open mind." But before she could reply he opened the door.

Bubbles looked in the direction of a door opening. She saw another girl around the same age as her enter. She had met, Buttercup, who only stared at her as they were introduced. Bubbles was then introduced to the new girl, Blossom who muttered, "It's nice to meet you both." She had been so focused on Blossom she didn't see the man who entered with her till she heard him speak to Ms Keane.

"You!" All eyes flew to Bubbles who was pointing at the professor.

"Hello Bubbles."

"I-I know you but h-how?" Bubbles stuttered trying to make sense why the man she had dreamed about was standing in front of her smiling at her.

"First let me introduce myself, my name is Professor Utonium. This is Ms Bellum and Ms Keane. I want you girls to take a seat and I will clear everything up including why, Bubbles, you know me."

Buttercup stood with her arms crossed. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going but she promised her tribe chief she would behave and give them a chance to explain. So with that Buttercup was the second to sit after the red head one. Bubbles slowly made her way to the seat next to Blossom still a little afraid of what was going on.

"First I need to tell you three something before we get started, it might be hard to believe but..."

"We are sisters." All heads swung towards Blossom. She knew the minute they were being introduced. They might not have the same colouring of hair and eyes but they had very similar features, big expression filled eyes, small noses and full lips. She would have said something earlier but she was too busy staring and taking everything in before she was told to sit. She knew the other two might not believe it but she knew, somewhere deep down she knew that these two girls were her family.

The professor smiled with pride, "Yes. You three are sisters. I knew you were intelligent Blossom but I am starting to think that maybe I might of under estimated you." Blossom swelled with pride. No one had ever acknowledged her smartness before but here was a man she had only known two days who mentioned on a few occasions her intelligence and he was again impressed.

"Sisters?" Buttercup said unconvinced, "how the hell are we sisters?"

The professor's face dropped before he scrubbed his face with his hand. "Girls I didn't want this for you. I didn't want this to be your life but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I tried, god knows I tried but this was the only solution to keep you girls safe. To split you girls up. The memory loss was an unfortunate side effect."

"Professor please what are you talking about?" Bubbles pleaded.

"Okay girls I need you three to keep a very open mind, especially you Blossom. This is going to be very hard to accept I know but you just have to listen and not say anything till I finish okay?" All three girls slowly nodded their obviously afraid what he was about to say.

The professor took a deep breath and looked each girl in the eye before he began the tale, "I had just finished college and I didn't have a particularly good time there to say the least. Don't get me wrong I was top of my class but I had this idea in my head I could create living organisms. Everyone laughed at me, saying that it wasn't possible but I was determined to prove them wrong. I was only talking like an insect nothing too big or complicated but the mockery got to me. I wanted nothing more than to show them I could do it so I found myself in my lab staring at the possible ingredients around me. I had no idea where to start but I began throwing a few bits and pieces in. I even went as far as putting in sugar, spice and everything nice. It sounds so illogical out loud but at the time I felt like I was really on to something." The professor shook his head and then stared off into the distance. The girls watched as a small frown formed on the professor's face.

"However whilst mixing everything together and working out my last few ingredients my lab monkey Jojo, who I had had the whole time I was in college, knocked me. I ended up accidently smashing the beaker that had chemical X in it. This very powerful substance. Anyway it fell into the container with all my other ingredients and all I could do was stare in disbelief. All that hard work was about to go down the drain, I was about to be a laughing stock again. And then all of a sudden an explosion happened and whilst I got pushed back with the impact Jojo ended up somehow getting caught up in it. Anyway I was knocked out cold for a few minutes but when I opened my eyes. I saw three girls hovering over my work place with these gorgeous smiles. They landed next to me and all I could do was stare. I had done it, I had created three beautiful girls. But I soon learned they were not ordinary girls, no as strange as this is going to sound they had superpowers. The ability to fly, run at incredible speeds and have super human strength I couldn't believe it." The professor had tears forming in his eyes, "but as I sat gob smacked at everything, one of them approached me asking if I was okay and that I could have been badly hurt I should have been more careful." The professor chuckled and stared at Blossom, "this little girl had come up to me not holding back so I said I am going to call you Blossom, the way she opened up to me was amazing." He then looked towards Bubbles, "then I heard a little giggle and peered round to see this shy blonde girl with the biggest smile on her face, so naturally I called her Bubbles." The professor then turned to Buttercup, "and as I sat and looked over at the last of them she had such wide eyes so, keeping with the B names, I called her Buttercup but she instantly looked annoyed, humphed and crossed her arms." All three girls was staring wide eyed and their mouths were hanging open.

"But but that isn't even possible!" Blossom said jumping up from her seat. She began pacing in front of the girls, "I can get the sisters aspect of things but _super powers_?! That isn't even logical. You are trying to tell me you threw in any old ingredients into a pot going by a nursery rhyme at one point and out popped me and my sisters." Blossom was so confused she didn't even realise she had addressed her connection with the girls.

"I agree with Blossom over here. I mean if we did really have super powers how come we don't know about them."

"I don't know. I have to say I find that a little concerning. I expected to hear back from the people you were staying with about how you were with them but nothing came."

"So our whole lives were a lie?" Bubbles interjected. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her family weren't really who she thought they were. She couldn't decide what upset her most to know her life was lie or the fact that the woman who she thought was her mother had been lying this whole time.

"You have to understand I had to separate you girls. There was a very big threat coming for you and I would not allow them to touch a hair on your head. You were my little girls and I would not let them take you." The professor practically shouted.

He sighed, "I know this is a lot to take in and this isn't even all of it. I will explain in time in more detail why the lies and the false identities but I was hoping you could all get to know each other first. I don't want to keep talking about all the bad stuff."

"Why don't we remember any of our life before?" Blossom queried.

"I had decided to hide you girls away from the world. When I first created you, you three were five years old and desperate to spread your wings. You were all so full of life. But when a certain someone got wind of you guys he wanted you for himself and I wouldn't allow it. He was very powerful at the time and I wasn't sure if you could defeat him at such a young age. So one night when you girls were busy watching television I gave you a quite high dosage of a drug meant to put you to sleep. Ms Bellum, Ms Keane and myself dropped you off at your decided locations, keeping it from each other. However when you girls woke your memories had been wiped. You had no idea who you were and where you were. This of course meant it was easier to keep you girls there and to believe you had always belonged there, regardless of everything it broke my heart. To know you girls had no idea about your life before, about me." The professor said with a melancholy smile. Bubbles stared at this man and found herself believing everything he said even though she had never had used her super powers he had just explained her dream to her, filling in on all the blanks. Her dream was of when they were first created. Bubbles jumped at the sound of Blossom's voice.

"I'm going. This whole thing sounds ridiculous. Between being created in a lab to having super powers. I should have just got out of the car. Come on girls." Blossom starts to walk towards the door but as she turns round she noticed neither girl has moved.

"You are seriously not suggesting you believe any of this."

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Really?" Blossom raising her voice. "Let's just go, leave here, get to know each other and stick by each other."

"Who made you the one in charge?" Buttercup countered.

"Me. If you are stupid enough to believe what is being said without any proof then you can't be in charge." Blossom shouted at her sister.

"Stop it!" Bubbles shouted, "I don't want us fighting."

"I have proof." All three girls turn to the professor who was walking over to a laptop that was hooked up to a projector. "I managed to take one home video of you girls before you left." Professor pressed a few keys and the girl watched as the projector shot images on to the big white board that had been behind them.

"Hold the camera still professor." A young Blossom said.

"Okay you ready?"

"Ready!" a cheery Bubbles squealed.

The picture in front them, was of a young girl's bedroom filled with stuffed animals and books. Blossom stared at the younger version of herself. Her hair which once sat below her bum was now sitting just above her hips but the bright orange colour was very much the same. It was once held into place with a big beautiful red bow at the top of her head. She was wearing a pink dress that had a block of black around the middle, white tights and black Mary Jane's. She noticed that her sisters wore the same as her but Buttercup was in lime green and Bubbles in light blue. Buttercup's hair in the video was shorter than her shoulder length she had now but she still held the tough girl image. Bubbles on the other hand was a lot more bubbly for a better word and her blonde hair was held in two pigtails rather than the messy ponytail she had now but her bright blue eyes were still full of emotions. Blossom watched as her and her sisters played a game of dress up and pretended to be monsters. Each and every girl was laughing and smiling something Blossom suspected the girls now had not done in a while.

"So what do you call yourself girls?" A younger professor behind the camera pretending to be a reporter after the girls watched themselves take down a few 'bad' stuffed animals. Blossom watched herself drag her sisters into a huddle and whisper to them, Bubbles giggled during it. She watched as the three girls turned around and soar into the air and float whilst they spoke

"We are the Powerpuff Girls." Blossom stated.

"We have dedicated our lives to fighting crime…" Buttercup said.

"And the forces of evil!" Bubbles shouted before all three girls giggled and hugged. The screen then went black.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and it lived up to the expectations haha. Reread this chapter so many times because I was nervous as anything haha. Okay next chapter the girls will find out why they were hidden from the world and they also get to know each other better.**


	6. The Bonds Begin To Repair

**Sorry guys! I started a new job and I have been doing a lot of late hours for training so I have been too exhausted to write a chapter! To be honest I probably did have time over the days but I didn't want to do a half assed job. Anyway on to our next chapter!**

**Also kept forgetting to do this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot to the story line.**

**I know everyone knows this but just wanted to cover my ass! Anyway I may change their powers slightly and their personalities but everything is based on someone else's' ideas.**

* * *

_8, 9...9 cracks in the ceiling. Funnily enough it hasn't changed since the last few times I counted _she thought. There was no point of her trying to sleep. It was the furthest thing from her mind. She had just had her world tipped upside down and even though she should be panicking, upset over the lies and deceit she was actually a little relieved. To find out that she was one of triplets who had at one point had a whole other life which strangely included superpowers and crime fighting she felt almost giddy. Bubbles didn't need any more convincing after the video because only a few seconds of it playing her own memories flashed in her mind's eye of that day and many others. She just stared at the images playing out in front of her as she watched the ones in her head. It was her idea to film that day, it was raining and the girls were bored out there minds. They had somehow roped the professor into playing even though he complained he was extremely busy and needed to get back to his research he humoured them that day. When she finally looked at the video in front of her the one thing that surprised her was her smile. Bubbles, when growing up, wasn't a particularly unhappy child but she never found a reason to smile. A full on carefree smile that she was witnessing on the big screen. The next big thing she noticed was how close the sisters were. You could see the love and respect each girl had for each other shining in each of their bright eyes and strangely enough Bubbles craved that. She wanted the close bond that she had with her sisters to be back but who knew how long that would take or if they would ever be that close again, that's what brought a tear to Bubbles eye. She had purposely made herself an outcast in her old life feeling different and to find out she was and had others around her should of made her happy but it only put the final nail in the coffin that she was always going to be truly alone. After that Bubbles couldn't stop the flow of tears running down her face. All she wanted was to connect with other people. She thought that something was wrong with her to not make an effort especially with her family but it made sense now. Somehow deep down she knew, she always knew. It wasn't nothing to do with genetics but a horrible sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. But as the tears fell she realised that there wasn't anything particularly wrong with her it was just that they weren't her family. She had made herself an outcast in the village, within her own family by her own hand. She sat up and looked at the small alarm clock, it was only 2am. They were getting up at 7.30am, much to Buttercup's dismay, to begin. Bubbles swung her legs off her bed and stood, a decision made. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She tiptoed out her bedroom and went straight to Blossom's door. But as her hand was about to make contact she hesitated. Blossom might be sleeping, she might think Bubbles was strange wanting to creep into her bedroom late at night. Bubbles held back at a sob before turning to go back to her room.

"Come in." Bubbles froze. Blossom? Bubbles slowly opened the door to find Blossom sitting up with a book on her lap.

"I'm sorry Blossom I just didn't want to be by myself and I-I didn't know if you w-would be up."

Blossom patted her bed as she whispered, "I don't want to be alone right now either." And she smiled softly at Bubbles. She slowly approached the bed and sat down neither sister taking their eyes off each other.

"What you reading?" Bubbles asked pointing to the book.

"Hmm?" Blossom said as she looked down. She closed the book to reveal a medical book of some sort. "To be fair I was trying to read but I couldn't concentrate long enough." Blossom said sadly.

"A medical journal?" Bubbles queried.

Blossom blushed slightly, "I love reading and the more difficult the better. I like a challenge."

Bubbles smiled. They both turned has they watched Buttercup wandering in with her arms crossed.

"Can anyone join the slumber party or is it restricted?" Buttercup asked with a little hostility in her voice but before Bubbles could say anything Blossom patted her bed once more. Buttercup closed the door behind her but instead of taking the bed she sat on the floor with her back against the wall facing the bed. Blossom chucked her a pillow which Buttercup caught and sat on.

"What did I miss?"

"Bubbles and I were saying that we didn't fancy sitting by ourselves whilst we couldn't sleep." Buttercup grunted in response.

"So? What do you guys make of this whole thing?"

"I just can't get my head wrapped around it. To think that our lives were lies and I had two other sisters I had no idea about and to top it all off we have _superpowers_?" Blossom said the last part like she was crazy. That the proof wasn't played right in front of their eyes only hours ago.

"What were your lives like?" Bubbles asked quietly.

"I stayed with my mother in a small village and I was a head maid at the local inn. My mother passed away a few years ago so it was just me."

"I lived with a tribe but no one claimed me so it was just me." Bubbles looked between her sisters. She realised that compared to them her life was easy. Blossom asked Bubbles of hers.

"Oh I lived with my mum, dad and a couple of siblings. They owned a shop so I helped out there, it was just a quiet place." Bubbles cringed. She would hate to think that they might hold it against her.

Blossom just nodded and said, "They obviously wanted to keep us far apart but for what reason?" This was another reason Blossom had stayed up. She tried her hardest to figure what was so bad that everyone risked their lives to hide them. It wasn't even hiding, they split them up and fed them lies. She couldn't wait to get up later and grill the professor but whatever it was Blossom knew that they would facing something that should not be underestimated.

Buttercup stared at her two sisters. That was something she was going to have to start getting used to but even if the word felt foreign on her tongue she knew deep down that she would protect these two girls with everything she could. But something else was also bugging Buttercup…

"Have you guys ever experienced your powers?"

Blossom shook her head but Bubbles said, "But I suppose we have never tried to." Both Buttercup and Blossom looked at their blonde hair sibling, could it really be that easy they all thought. All of a sudden all three girls jumped to their feet forming a small circle.

Blossom breathed out slowly and closed her eyes and imagined that she could fly. That it was as natural as taking her next breath and slowly opened her eyes to find all girls floating still their feet on the ground. She watched as her sisters slowly opened their eyes to witness their failure.

"Fuck." Buttercup grumbled.

"Something isn't right. The professor even said himself that he finds it strange that we haven't experienced our powers." Blossom thought out loud.

Bubbles huffed and sat back on the bed, strangely she thought that was all to it. She had never tried to fly before because 24 hours previous she had no idea of her second life.

The other two girls all sat on Blossoms bed and for the rest of the morning they spoke about their lives and other unrelated topics. The girls refused to speak of their failure and got to know each other again. Bubbles couldn't help the big grin form on her face when they teased and joked with each other. Buttercup even cracked a smile now again knowing she had family and Blossom, even though enjoyed the atmosphere that surrounded the three of them she couldn't help but think why the powers had seemed to fade. Blossom did have a few theories that were floating around her head but she decided to keep them to herself. And even though there was a darkness beginning to surround the girls they knew that they had each other which was enough to silence the voices warning of dangers to come. For now.

* * *

**I have started writing the next chapter so will have that up shortly. Also in case some of you guys guessed from the previous chapter the home video is loosely based on the episode, "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever." Again sorry for the delays. Small chapter to lead into the bigger one. Did say this was going to be a longer one.**


	7. Him

He stood in Blossom's bedroom doorway watching the three girls' chest rise and fall. He couldn't help but smile to think his little girls where back with him. He had heard them in the early hours of the morning talking and laughing. It actually brought a small tear to his eye to think that they were bonding. He felt like the worst parent in the world to split them up but he knew they would be a lot safer than staying with him. They would have been at a greater risk of getting caught if they stayed with him. He knew it at the time but it still broke his heart. He didn't know at that time if he would ever see them again or if they would ever find out who he was. But regardless he would rather see his girls live full and happy lives than be in the clutches of that monster. He sighed. He had them back but with a cost. He looked once more at the sleeping form of his girls, his creations hell his world and shut the door.

* * *

Bubbles felt warm, too warm in fact but protected. She couldn't understand why but her right calf was slightly wet and she couldn't feel her right arm. She slowly opened her eyes to see bright orange. It took Bubbles a second to realise she obviously had fallen asleep in Blossom's room with her sisters. She saw her arm trapped under Blossom's body with Blossom's arm around her lower waist. She was on her stomach so she tried to peer down at her leg to see Buttercup tangled between the sisters' pair of legs but using Bubbles right one as a pillow which explained the wetness. Drool. She giggled softly, she probably should find it gross but she was too happy to freak out. They had stayed up for a few hours getting to know each other and it felt great. They had heaps in common with a few areas they didn't agree on but despite everything she felt like a normal teenager for once in her life. Blossoms alarm started going off and she watched as her red headed sister started stirring. The raven haired one had not budged.

Blossom grunted as she went to whack the alarm off but instead came in to contact with something a lot softer and a little groan. Blossom's eyes sprung open and looked over to see her blonde hair sister holding her head and looking at her with disbelief.

"It's only a small alarm."

"I know but it was annoying," Blossom smiled sheepishly. Bubbles rolled her eyes and chuckled a little. Blossom looked to see the third sister knocked out for the count. Bubbles watched as a small mischievous smile grew on Blossoms face. She pulled her foot back as far as she could and pushed Buttercup off the bed. The two girls watched as Buttercup rolled off the bottom of the bed and disappeared. Next thing Buttercup popped her head up from the bottom of the bed looking really confused which made the two sisters clutch their stomachs. Buttercup finally caught on and replied with a smirk of her own.

"Oh it's on." Both sisters squealed and jumped out of bed. Just as Buttercup was about to pounce but a knock came at the door. Blossom slowly approached the door keeping an eye on Buttercup who stood with her arms crossed silently laughing at her sister's careful movements. Blossom opened the door to reveal the Professor.

"Morning girls. I was hoping you could come join me for breakfast so we can continue discussing the events from last night." The professor hated the almost distant approach of everything including his girls but he knew it was always going to be like this at the start.

"Of course Professor let us shower and change before we head down." Blossom answered. Professor nodded his head once before turning and walking down the corridor.

* * *

The girls walked into the room they were in the night before, freshly showered wearing clothes they found lying on their bed, simple white tank tops with grey cotton joggers. They found the professor sitting reading a newspaper with a few slices of buttered toast in front of him. The girls slowly made their way up to the table. As the each grabbed a chair they also each started taking food that took their fancy. There was small selection of meat and bakery goods.

"I didn't know what you girls like so I just grabbed a few different things." The professor said keeping his eyes on the paper. Each girl tucked into their breakfast feeling the effects of a long journey. Blossom raised her head a few times looking in the professor's direction desperate for answers but she didn't want to appear too forward.

"Ask me." All girls raised their eyes to look at the professor who was in the middle of folding the newspaper.

"Ask me Blossom. I can see you are eager for information." He placed the paper to his side and looked at Blossom expectantly.

"Okay. Well I have a few questions." Blossom cleared her throat before jumping into the heart of it, "Why, exactly, were we split up? What made you make such a decision? Also where are we and why?"

"We are in underground mines and bases created for the Second World War but at this moment I can't say exactly where and as for the why I will get to that in a moment, for that explanation you need to hear the start of the story. We used to live in a small town called Townsville. Everyone at the start was a little scared of you three. You were super beings with these incredible powers no one knew if you guys would use them for good or evil. Of course you girls answered their unspoken question when you beat up the Gangreen Gang when they attempted a robbery. You only stayed in Townsville for a few more weeks and you took on any bad guy threatening the quiet town. You were loved and adored but most of all you took it in your stride as though it was no big deal. That's what you girls were there for and didn't deserve the admiration thrown your way well that's how you three saw it. However one day everything changed." The professor looked pale, "We don't know what the creature is called but we refer to it as _Him_." Professor watched as the girls seemed to recognise the name.

"Well in simple terms he came from another dimension of some sorts like hell. He looked like the devil himself and he had great power. He had been watching our world for years and he decided that he wanted you girls. He wanted you girls to join him in his quest to take over the world by his side. But you girls refused and tried to fight him and you barely succeeded. You had knocked him through the portal he came in and it closed up. As soon as it was done I grabbed you girls and ran home. It took you almost a whole week to heal. The chemical X that is in your bloodstream should have had the cuts and bruises healed with hours. It really scared me. Sure I was frightened at the start when you began your crime fighting careers but after watching you heal quickly and show that the hits did not hurt I stepped out of your way. I left you girls in the lab to heal whilst I helped tidy Townsville after the attack however he returned. But by taking over the mayor. He proved that his power was a lot stronger when he was in his own realm. For the whole week he proved his powers by destroying buildings and controlling certain influential people. He tried his hardest to find you girls but no one would say anything denying everything to who created them to where they resided. You had protected their lives and homes for weeks they felt like this simple act could repay for your acts of kindness. However he began searching for you girls so we Ms Keane, Ms Bellum and myself decided to hide you girls. You were still developing your powers and we had no idea if he could control you girls either but we couldn't take the risk so we hid you. Away from Him after a few years he seemed to leave us in peace. A few times I was tempted to reach out and get back in touch with you girls but I had a feeling that it wasn't over and I was right. Him has returned, even more powerful than before and even more determined to find you girls."

"You had told us that we were going to leave for a while." Blossom said earning the professors wide eyed stare. "But we wanted to stay and fight. We weren't prepared to have a monster like that try and take over the world."

"But you said it was for the best we left and you couldn't come because eventually he would find out who created us and come looking so it was better we were far apart." Bubbles continued. "But we didn't want to leave you."

"We weren't scared of Him at all. Hell Leader Girl had some sort of plan working around in that intelligent brain of hers. We could have taken him but no you dropped us in some god forsaken place." Buttercup at that point was standing with her fists clenched. "All I wanted was to be with my sisters but you took it all away. My memories and my life." Everyone stared at the professor who looked shocked.

"I didn't think you girls remembered."

"Yeah well after you mentioning our life I think I can speak for all of us when I say that parts are starting to come back to us." Blossom stated. It was true, images of the gang he mentioned flashed in their heads with a small old man with a full grey moustache. They remembered the argument they had with the professor that night saying they would stay and fight. They were the only ones capable of even making an attempt. The professor had sent them to bed saying that they would talk more about it in the morning. However unknown to the girls he had drugged them and had them sent away.

"Did you doubt our abilities that much?" Bubbles half whispered.

"No! You girls have to understand that week where you slept the entire time he had turned Townsville upside down showing his strength and power. He even fought the villians saying that he didn't need their help. They were all weaklings which angered Mojo the most of course." The professor muttered the last part.

"Mojo Jojo." The girls said in unison. The professor looked at his girls with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what I can say or do that will ever make this better but I need you girls to know that I was desperate. I wanted you girls away living some sort of life I didn't want Him to get his nasty claws on you girls. I would not take that chance. You girls were ARE everything to me. You girls were not strong enough to take him on then but I believe you are now. That's why you are here. He has come back and starting to form an army taking over Townsville then the world. I never wanted this for you girls."

"What? Us to be different?!" Buttercup shouted.

"What? No of course not. I wanted you girls to have a choice. You had so much responsibility for young girls I wasn't happy it was thrown at you like that. I wanted you girls to have the choice to lead either the normal life or your superhero one. But after years of sitting by myself I realised I made a mistake. You girls may have been thrown into it but you loved it. I suppose that was the only world you girls knew about it and you couldn't wait till the white phone rung. I am sorry girls. I am sorry I took the choice away from you but I sit here asking you now, what do you want?" The professor thought the girls might think it about it but before he had finished his question they were had thrown their answers at him which only made him smile.

"To save Townsville." Bubbles squeaked.

"To kick Him's butt." Buttercup growled.

"To become the Powerpuff girls again." Blossom said proudly eyeing her other two sisters.

* * *

**Thanks again for your lovely reviews. Again even more for the girls to take in. On to the next chapter then!**


	8. Enemies

"Okay girls I was thinking that you should start looking at the villains who you used to fight against. I know Him said he doesn't need their help but it might all change and you need to be ready for anything. In the mean time I was hoping you all wouldn't mind giving me a small blood sample so I can figure out why your powers are no longer here."

"Sure. Were there a few villains like?" Blossom asked already looking deep in thought.

"There was definitely a handful that could prove to be a bit of a problem. Nothing you girls can't handle," The professor said with a proud smile. After that the professor pricked a finger on each the girls and had them press against a glass slide. He pointed out where they could information on his laptop and excused himself.

Blossom looked from the professor to her two sisters. She could feel herself stepping into back into her old role as leader and she loved it. This is what she wanted. This was the difference she had been craving. Blossom did wish things were slightly different, that she had grown up with her siblings that she was aware that she had powers so she could be helping people more however the bigger one was that she hoped that someone wasn't looking to use her as a puppet to take over the world. They would have to be careful from now on. Their next few moves would have to be planned well because one wrong step could see the three powerful sisters in the grip of the devil.

"Okay girls let's get started. I think we should put images up first with no names see what we can remember of them. This might help to recover lost memories." Both girls nodded so Blossom stood and approached the laptop. The first villain popped up on the screen.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins." The girls all said in unison. On the screen showed a strange bear like animal with bright pink fur wearing dirty torn dungarees. He was holding a shotgun and was aiming at something in the air.

"So girls what do you remember?" Blossom asked.

"He wasn't one that gave us really big problems. He would have his moments of course. And when he went into 'Rage Mode' and had his fits thats when we had the biggest problems with him." Bubbles said thoughtfully.

"Yeah he didn't like anyone on his property, he had a weird obsession for his banjo and had a weird crush on Ms Bellum."

"I remember that day," Blossom said with a slight shudder. "Eww. Regardless of him not being like one of the typical villains he was high on our list of most dangerous though. It was that Rage Mode Bubbles mentioned. He could be a handful and difficult to defeat when he got into one of his fits." Blossom looked over at her two sisters.

"I can't believe I remember all that well not completely but it just all came to me." The others nodded in agreement. It was a strange feeling Buttercup thought. She had seen the picture of the weird looking thing on the screen and the next thing her mouth opened. Buttercup watched as Blossom flicked the picture off and replace it with a new one.

"Gangreen Gang." Buttercup said aloud. The group of five delinquent teenagers showed up on the screen raging from different sizes and heights that formed the gang. They all had putrid green skin which was a strange thought for Buttercup who loved the colour green but the shade that all members had Buttercup hated. Ace, Snake, Grubber, Big Billy and Lil' Arturo stood getting their mug shots for one of the many times they had been put in jail by the sisters.

"I don't think they are going to be a huge problem. If I remember rightly they were teenage hoodlums who weren't really into taking over the world just causing mayhem in Townsville."

"I know but we can't rule them out completely. They may not want to take over the world but chances are they would be interested in running Townsville. Like the professor said Him had said they were useless but that doesn't mean he won't use them to slow us down. It just means he doesn't want them in the big picture. I think we should focus on these two for just now, find out what they have been up to and where they are now." The girls nodded and started grabbing laptops and newspapers. Blossom lowered her head to her own machine. She smiled. It felt good to be back.

* * *

After half an hour of work, the girls had learned that Fuzzy had not been in any trouble in the last few months which either meant he had given up or he was working on his own plan to join Him's schemes either way they would have to be ready for a possible Lumpkins attack. The boys however had been in jail before Him's second appearance. They had been up to their old ways of graffiti and causing trouble on the streets but had been caught when they were robbing a store. The Townsville jail had not been touched and no one had broken out but again the girls weren't going to completely cross them off their list, anything could happen. The professor approached the desk with a few papers in his hand.

"What have you got? Did you find out what is happening?" Blossom queried.

"Yes and no. You still have Chemical X flowing in your blood but with it not being used it has kind of 'blended' into the background. The other cells such as your red and white blood cells have taken centre stage if you like. However after running a few tests the Chemical X is starting to get stronger. I am not still sure why but I have a funny feeling it's because you girls are together again. The chemical X can sense there is more nearby and reacting. I still don't understand how it is doing this and why it faded. Jojo was never like that." The professor said the last bit more to himself than the girls but they heard. "I'm researching into it more, seeing if I can speed up the process. We need you girls to start training as soon as. I am not even positive all your powers will return this way. Although you might start to feel different."

"Different how?" Bubbles asked.

"Your body might start to feel lighter as you can obviously fly. The muscles in your body will feel like they are weightless and you might start to notice objects becoming lighter. I am not a hundred percent sure of everything. I just wanted you aware." With that the professor dipped his head slightly and went on his way to continue his research.

"Did you hear that? Our powers are coming back. That's freaking awesome!" Buttercup with excitement.

Bubbles laughed, "Yeah that would be awesome." Blossom just sat appeared deep in thought whilst the other girls got a little excited over the news.

"Okay girls we have a few more opponents to research so we will do that hopefully we will see a difference by the end of that." Blossom said a little more serious than she intended. It wasn't that she wasn't excited she was just thinking. Why did their powers disappear? Would it happen again? Would they always have to be around each other? Why had Mojo Jojo managed to keep his transformation? Blossom sighed. There was no point getting her head wrapped up in another task until she was the one looking in the microscope. And she was hoping she would, very soon.

* * *

The girls had looked at Sedusa, a very pretty woman who used her 'assets' to get what she wanted but that didn't mean she was weak. She was far from that. Her hair was a freaky thing with having a mind of its own whipping out to attack her opponents but she could fight. She was quite strong and knew a few high powered moves. She had seemed to have disappeared though just after Him's second appearance and this made the girls a little uneasy. They wanted to be up-to-date with their opponent's movements but it was like she had vanished from the face of the earth. This could only mean one thing. She had somehow managed to slip into Him's good books. The next they looked at was Princess Morbucks. The girls had remembered the snobby brat from kindergarten before they were forced to leave. She had had her heart set on being a Powerpuff girl but a few things had the girls saying no Bubbles remembered. One being the girl was very selfish, she would have probably looked for things like payment in response for saving the quiet town. Another being she had no powers or knowledge on how to keep the town safe so the girls refused keeping the spoiled girl safe. But that was not how she saw it and decided to be a big pain in the girls' side by trying to team up with villains or foil their plans to save the town. She was still at her manor on the outskirts of Townsville however Daddy had been getting richer somehow. The girls had looked into it and the money had been transferred from a few places before making it to King Morbucks which meant he was into money laundering or he was hoping Him was looking for a sponsor.

Buttercup slumped against her chair. "Can we take a break now please? We have looked at these screens all day and I'm exhausted."

Blossom sighed, they only had one more villain to look up their arch enemy, Mojo Jojo. She could remember the monkey being the main reason they fought. She knew there would be a lot information regarding himself and what he had been up to but his file would probably be as big as the previous four they had just researched so Blossom begrudgingly said fine. As Buttercup smiled slightly and let her eyes closed the professor walked through the door.

"How are you girls getting on?"

"Fine. We have looked up four out of five. The fifth being Mojo but we are having a break." Bubbles answered.

"Maybe you girls should stop for the day. Jojo can wait till tomorrow. I think I might have found a way to bring your powers back and stronger than ever." All girls shot out of their chair.

"How?"

"I had built a machine, one of my first actually, that was used to separate molecules and pull out a specific atom. It was for a science fair, won me first prize. I pulled apart water and proved that I managed to return it to its original state of oxygen and hydrogen. Very difficult stuff. However I think I could program it to grab the chemical x cells roaming in your body and pull them to the surface."

"Are you not worried it will completely rip the substance right out?" Blossom asked.

"I just have to be careful with equations and timing. It should be no problem and it shouldn't hurt a bit."

Buttercup started walking towards the door, "What are we waiting for?"

The lab turned out to be even further underground, they followed down the few steps and walked through a door to see a familiar sight. The room had been set up just like the one they had been created in although instead of white walls or floors it was all dark stone. The room had old worn counters running along two of the walls which had numerous amounts of beakers, test tubes and chemicals. The wall across from the girls had a another which made Bubbles all the more curious to see what was behind that door whereas one of her sisters peered at all the colourful beakers and liquid trying to establish what it could be whilst the other was leaning over the professor's shoulder trying to have a look at the device.

"Okay girls if you could step into this container over here." The professor pointed in the direction Bubbles still had to inspect and to her surprise there was a weird glass dome sitting there.

"I'm going to attach the device to the computer which is plugged into the dome. The computer will assist in getting the maths side exactly right. Just step in." The professor was too busy getting everything set up to see the girls looking at each other with slight apprehension. Blossom knew she had to mask her feelings and step up as 'older' sister. So she did just that. She wiped her face of any worries and stepped up to the door and getting in. Buttercup followed quickly behind obviously trying to prove her own point. Bubbles hesitated again before stepping through and shutting the door.

"Okay girls just relax. I would not be doing this if I didn't think it wouldn't work or if it would harm you." The professor said raising his head to see the girls fidgeting a little. He knew that they must be nervous but if the last 24 hours had proved he was out to protect them before anyone else or anything. He put in a few more commands into the computer before fully turning to the girls.

"Ready?" All the girls nodded. He switched on the machine he had built when he was 10. It had taken him almost two weeks to build it and get it absolutely perfect for the fair. He had been bullied for years by the bigger kids which had never really bothered him but the kids he could fit in with, nerds if you like didn't believe he could invent anything like this. They had doubted him just like his fellow student body years later in college. So he worked hard and late into the night to get it right and when he won he was even more determined to prove to the world this time that he was this amazing inventor. However when the girls came along he dropped that dream forming a new one. To be the best parent. He wanted nothing more than to bring his girls up to see them succeed in whatever they wanted to do. He still did bits and pieces and worked for the science department in at the university and he was perfectly happy doing that just as long as he was near his girls. After they left even though he spent most his time in his lab or at the university he knew when he woke up in the morning or came home at night his three beautiful daughters would be at home waiting for him. But the house was empty and alone which was exactly how he felt. Maybe it was strange to consider his creations his own blood and flesh but he did, why? Because he put blood, sweat and tears into creating them and when they appeared before them how could he not class them as his? He was proud of them for everything they had achieved in their crime fighting days to what they had each overcome when they were growing up. And he couldn't help feel proud now as he looked upon their faces, Blossom a face of calm, Buttercup looking bored and Bubbles looking at her feet trying to hide her face. Regardless what was on their face their eyes said it all, they were terrified. But whilst he watched a bright light start to grow and shine from the dome he knew that even if they had powers they could rely on him to protect them from everything and anything that, in his own power, he could.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter especially the end with the insight into the professor's thinking. I know it's weird for me to say considering I'm the author and all but I was going to end it before they entered the room but decided to keep going and the whole professor part was just something that I came up with at the time. I couldn't stop my fingers from pressing keys if you like. Anyway I have based the villains from the Powerpuff Girls show from the 90's but I have edited them a little for my story. But again I do not claim my own I just changed them a little. Thanks guys. On to the next!**


	9. Powers

**Hey guys sorry again it has taken me so long to post a chapter but i had it all ready to post on Sunday but my computer crashed and I lost the chapter. I was so annoyed I refused to write till today. Sorry it was just annoying as anything.**

* * *

The last thing Buttercup remembered was seeing a bright light and telling herself to stay away from it. The professor had claimed that his weird machine wouldn't harm them but fuck did it hurt! She could literally feel the chemical being pulled at. It was the strangest feeling she had ever experienced and there was no way to accurately explain how it felt. As Buttercup opened her eyes everything appeared to be one big haze but she knew for a fact she was lying on her back as she could feel the cold hard floor underneath her. She turned to make out who she assumed was Blossom gripping her head as she struggled to sit up, the only sign of it being her by the colour and length of her hair. She looked in the opposite direction to find Bubbles curled into a ball. Buttercup closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds hoping her vision would improve and it had but only slightly.

"Girls! Are you okay? I wasn't expecting that to happen I'm so sorry." Buttercup raised her head to see the professor kneeling over Bubbles. Buttercup turned to see Blossom with her back against the dome wall taking deep breaths. Slowly her eyesight was improving but that wasn't what caught her attention, it was the fact that Blossom was clearly muttering to herself breathe but it sounded like Blossom was saying it loudly. Buttercup had a crazy idea but decided to whisper at a barely audible level Blossom's name but instead of Blossom carrying on her 'exercises' her head snapped up and she looked directly at Buttercup. The professor appeared beside the two girls.

"Are you girls alright? Bubbles I think got a bit of a fright but she seems to be okay now. How about you girls?"

"They are back." Blossom stated.

* * *

"Should you not all maybe go rest first?"

"Nope." All three girls said. The professor sighed and opened the door that Bubbles had wondered when they first entered what was behind it. The door had concealed a long room that was filled with machines, buttons, dials and a big screen. The window showed a big white room that was empty. The professor walked in and sat down at chair in front of the machinery and clicked a few buttons before spinning to look at the confused teens.

"I don't know if you girls remember but I had a room built like this in the house and we only used it the once just after you girls were created to try out your powers. This is a training simulator. I can input different scenarios to test your powers ability and then I can program different difficulty levels to improve your fighting skills. Are you sure you girls don't need to lie down first. I mean we did leave the dome only minutes ago."

"No." The girls replied once more with a bit more force.

The professor sighed, "Okay girls step in and we will start to test some of your powers but we will not be doing this for long. You girls need to rest before we can do some of the bigger things. All I want to do is show you girls what you are capable of and for you to be aware of the power you girls can wield."

The girls walked in and stood in a row just a few steps from the big screen. Bubbles playing with the hem of her top to the left, Buttercup with her arms crossed and an impatient look to the right and Blossom observing the room in the middle.

"Okay girls," the professor's voice echoed through the room, "try flying." The girls glanced at each other before holding each other's hand like they had done the night before. The professor didn't have long to wait because just as each girl closed her eyes they began drifting off the floor and into the air. He watched as they opened their eyes and peer down at their feet. Bubbles couldn't quite believe it at first. She was flying. She kept staring even after hearing her sisters chatter in excitement. She was flying! She grinned. She looked at her sisters who were flying around the room, Buttercup doing loops and Blossom twirling. She gained altitude before swooping down on her sisters. Bubbles couldn't quite get over how easy it was for her to fly. She thought she would be shaky or drop a few times but it felt like she had been doing it her whole life.

"Excellent! Okay girls if you look behind you there are three targets what I would like you three to do is aim and blast them. You can produce very strong heat rays from your eyes. Be careful and one at a time please."

Buttercup dropped to the floor and with a silent message decided she would go first. She concentrated to the centre of the target as her vision slowly started to have a red fog. She watched as her vision came back to normal that the target had split into many pieces that had flown apart. As Buttercup stood back and watched her sisters' attempts she felt a rush she had never experienced before. She would experience ones when hunting but this one felt right, better. She felt herself getting fired up for the next task and the one after that. This rush felt like energy she had once experienced but before when she was one of three. As her sisters successfully exploded the targets Buttercup couldn't help but smirk. She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy beating on the bad guys especially a certain red asshole.

"Okay only one more test if you like then you definitely need to go eat and rest. We can carry on tomorrow knowing your powers are back." This time a very large appeared in the middle of the room. "Pick it up, it weighs more than the three of you combined."

Blossom approached it looking a little sceptical but still placed her hands on either side and lifted it. She then balanced it on one hand and laughed a little. She turned to look at Buttercup and threw it to her. Buttercup caught it and realised it felt like it weighed nothing more than a baseball. She then threw it at Bubbles who looked pleasantly surprised also.

"Great work girls," the professor said as the rock disappeared.

* * *

"It all still seems so surreal." Blossom said as the girls were eating some soup and bread.

"I know but it feels right." Bubbles said between spoonfuls.

"I think that's the strangest thing out of it all though. How we have never knew of our powers, our previous life and enemies but how quickly we have settled in but also how easily the powers came to us."

Buttercup shrugged, "why wouldn't it be though if we were born like this." Blossom nodded her head whilst she appeared to be deep in thought. The professor appeared.

"Girls I was so impressed with what you did in the training room I'm thinking we should continue with you girls practicing the basics over the next few days till the end of the week before continuing with research or the harder training simulators." But before the girls could answer he left for his lab again.

"I agree even though we did it first time I think we should just practice a little more and get used to our powers again before jumping head first into fighting simulators no matter how desperate we are." Blossom said the last part looking straight at Buttercup who sighed and slumped in her chair muttering about how all she wanted to do was kick someone's ass.

The next few days the girls would wake early to head to the training room to practice their basic powers making sure they could control them to a t. They practiced flying by doing an assault course which involved weaving, changing altitude with a few last minute obstructions for them to react quickly. They learned to control the temperature and distance that they could produce with their heat vision. And lastly they tested their strength with picking up an object heavier than the last and balancing it on one finger. The girls proved that even though they had been out of the picture they were managing to pick up everything again with ease. The professor had been worried at first when the girls had explained they had never experienced their so called powers but they proved to him now that they knew what they were doing. He even had them shot by bullets in one exercise to prove of their superhuman durability. He knew that even though he had hid his girls from the dangers that he had to train them to fight and then send them on their way to face their biggest threat. The girls trained from morning to night only stopping for water, food and rest. During the exercises they started to show their individual strengths which the professor had noted but also he noticed that blossom was soaking it all in. The girls' uniqueness was what would help them survive in this fight.

* * *

"I can't wait to start actual training tomorrow." Buttercup stated excitedly whilst they lay on Blossom's bed. The girls had shared Blossom's bed every night since arriving. It was never spoken about or questioned as it was what they wanted. Not only the fact they had been away from each other for thirteen years but that they were introduced to this strange world had them sticking together which also meant when it came to bedtime.

Blossom rolled her eyes but with a small smirk, "of course you can't you thug."

"Hey!" Buttercup exclaimed whilst Bubbles giggled.

"All I meant was so we know how to defend ourselves."

"Yeah yeah."

"Shut it Blondie," which made Bubbles laugh out loud.

"To be honest I am getting pretty tired of picking up stones and hitting wooden targets." Blossom said.

"See!"

"No you're just too violent for your own good all you want to do is kick someone's ass."

"I could do it right now Leader Girl."

"Try it." Buttercup growled before leaping on Blossom and playfully hitting her. Blossom and Bubbles laughed at her attempt.

"Get off my sister you bully." Bubbles said as she pushed Buttercup which caught her off guard and fell to the floor with a thump. The room fell silent with no one daring to move before Bubbles and Blossom burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that's the second time we have got you." Blossom struggled to say whilst gripping her stomach.

"Oh it's so on!" Buttercup said as she jumped on the bed. As the girls play fought in the bedroom the professor was up yet again in his lab. He had noticed that the girls were showing signs of their powers being even stronger than the last time but he couldn't work out how and why. Ms Bellum walked in though interrupting his train of thought.

"Well?"

"We managed to get more clothes for the girls." Ms Keane answered as she lifted a few bags. She was carrying trying to steer the conversation to pleasantries but the professor was too focused on the task at hand like always.

"Did you manage to find out if the rumour is true?"

Ms Bellum sighed before only slightly nodding her head.

"And are all of them in hiding?"

"Yes but I think we ended up asking his informants about them. He may know someone is looking for them."

"It's fine. I may need to speak with him myself. What about the other? Is he back here or what?"

Ms Bellum looked upset as she said, "Him has said he will be back with us in a month."

* * *

**Short chapter I'm afraid! But at least they have their powers and starting to use them! The next one will be longer and less rushed I promise! Thanks for reading, reviewing and following!**

**Next chapter: The professor leaves to speak with our mystery person whilst the girls train and speak with the women of their group looking for answers.**


	10. Training Begins

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything but the story line I am writing. All characters belong to Craig McCracken and also I do not own YouTube.**

**Hey guys thanks again for everyone who has been reading/reviewing/following my story. I know I'm not the best of writers but I enjoy it and to be honest I don't think I am totally horrible at it otherwise I wouldn't even attempt this haha. Not looking for compliments or sympathy just saying it like it is and your comments really encourage me to write the next chapter so a huge thanks to you guys. Now moving on from the soppy crap! The next chapter!**

* * *

"I can't tell you just yet where I am going but if all goes well you will find out when I return."

"But-"

"No Blossom. I'm sorry but all I can say is I'm away to meet a man who may just help us defeat Him."

Blossom slumped in her chair in defeat. The professor had approached the three girls explaining how he was leaving for a few days to meet with someone but he wouldn't say who or where. Buttercup had started complaining about training whilst Bubbles wasn't happy about him just disappearing on them but as the other girls voiced their opinions Blossom had sat back trying to think who was so important that the professor would leave not only the safety of the tunnels but her sisters too. But of course when the professor looked for assistance with getting her sisters to understand Blossom had asked her own questions, who and where. The professor avoided Blossom's questions explaining that he would be perfectly safe and that the other two women, who had disappeared not long after getting them here, knew how to work the machine so they could continue. But once again Blossom asked her two questions but yet again the professor refused to answer by talking more of what the training would involve. The first few levels being faceless drones and once they started to get to harder levels they would be face to face with old enemies. Buttercup had jumped up determined to get going whilst Bubbles stood up to hug the professor. She looked like she was about to cry before she walked off to join her sister however Blossom stayed behind determined for an answer so she asked again and the professor realising how inquisitive one of his daughters could be he gave her a vague answer and when that didn't appease her hunger he put more force into his next answer.

The professor sighed at his daughters defeated but annoyed expression, "look Blossom I don't want to throw names and places at you because it might turn out to be nothing and I can't put that man's life in danger. Danger not from you but a certain someone. If the man agrees to help he will be with me when I return and you can ask all the questions you desire to be answered."

Blossom looked towards her father figure and nodded. She knew she shouldn't push too hard it was done out of concern and her need to know what was going on. She had always been in control and in the know of everything in her own life. When her mum was diagnosed she was there and she asked the doctors heaps of questions and read up about it. She knew what was involved in the treatments, how her mother might be with it all and what she needed to do as her carer. But unfortunately the treatments were quite expensive which had Blossom working a lot. In the end though it wasn't enough she either had to work 24/7 to afford the treatments but that meant leaving her mum to fend for herself or stay at home and not afford the treatments. Her mum had asked her to stop working so much she didn't want her daughter killing herself over this. So Blossom worked only a few hours just enough to get food and water but the majority of her time she sat by her mother's bedside reading. Her mum never cared what it was she read she just liked the sound of Blossoms voice. She said she found it very soothing. As Blossom thought of the night her mother passed a small tear escaped her tear duct.

"_I want you to know something."_

"_What?"_

"_That no matter what, I love you and I will always be watching over you."_

"_But mum-"_

"_I know what you are going to say Miss Science but I will be one of the stars. All you have to do is look at the sky and you will see me. I want you to promise me something."_

"_Anything."_

"_Trust your instincts rather than your scientific brain of yours sometimes. There may come a time in your life where you will have to depend on them instead of your brain."_

"_Yes mother."_

Not long after that Blossom's mother had passed. Blossom had never cried over it. Her logical brain took over saying that she could do it after she had organised her mother's funeral and have her buried. But then after that her brain told her she had to work more to survive. Then after a while she felt stupid to grief this late. That her time to do so had passed but that didn't mean that she never missed the woman. Even know she required her outlook on things to make sure this is what she meant by relying on her instincts. But as she watched the professor leave she realised another thing she didn't want to lose him too.

* * *

Buttercup probably should of said bye to the old man but she was too excited to train before she realised she had ran out the room. As she approached her destination she saw two woman standing side by side laughing with cups of something hot in their hand.

"Hello Buttercup. You wanting to go first? Where are your sisters?" Ms Keane asked whilst looking behind Buttercup. All she did was shrug.

"Yeah I want to go first." Buttercup said as she walked into the white room.

"Okay Buttercup I am going to do set the level at 3. I know it doesn't sound high but your old enemies start to come in at level 8. So a few warm ups first. Here we go." Ms Keane announced. Just then the whole room turned into what Buttercup assumed as was a city. She had a funny feeling she recognised some of it but she had only ever been in the jungle but before she could think about it anymore a handful of drones appeared out of nowhere. Buttercup smiled before rising off the floor. This was going to be too easy she thought. She swooped down punching one in the face and went for another as the first flew back against a building. She threw a few kicks and punches to the drones and before she knew it she was standing in a room with all the drones knocked out.

"Okay I think we might bump you up a few levels." Ms Bellum said cautiously.

"Level 6." The computer announced.

Buttercup found herself once again in the same scene with the same drones however this time there was quite a few more. But instead of panicking at how many there was Buttercup grinned wickedly and rolled her head to crack her neck. And flew right at them. Buttercup used mostly her strength when it came to fighting them. She relied a lot more on her fists more than anything but she did throw in a few kicks and even used her heat vision a couple of times. After 30 minutes Buttercup yet again appeared victorious coming out of the fight with little damage to herself.

"Okay Buttercup if you would step out please and let one of the other girls go next. The professor wanted all three of you to face level 8 together. I will explain why then." Ms Keane said. Buttercup sighed. She was just getting started too. But she realised the other two might need more practice.

Bubbles walked in at that point. She had watched Buttercup ruthlessness when it came to fighting. Bubbles knew that she was nothing like that but she was determined to show she was more than a pretty face. A few times at her old hometown kids had picked on her claiming her to be a bastard child. Her mother had clearly cheated. One day a girl had gone as far as pulling Bubbles ponytail and pushing her to the ground. Bubbles had gotten up and went straight for the girl. She didn't realise what she had done until Tom, her brother, had pulled her off the girl. It had turned out Bubbles had jumped on the girl and started to punch. The girl had survived but she had needed to be taken to the hospital to be treated. After that her mother had cleared everything up but the damage had been done. Even if Bubbles wanted to make friends she had no chance now as she heard them whispering how she was a freak. But as Bubbles stood ready for the level to begin she didn't care anymore. She obviously wasn't the most violent one out of the three which made her feel better but she wanted to prove her worth so when the drones appeared Bubbles also used her strength which proved to be effective as she cleared the level as easily as Buttercup had. As level 6 began Bubbles couldn't help but feel a big smile spread across her face. She felt like she was earning her place on this team. She realised that her speed was better than her strength so in the next level she used that to her advantage, throwing a few more punches and kicks but with her speed finishing the level again just as quick as Buttercup.

"That was amazing Bubbles. Okay great swap once more girls."

Blossom walked in with a huge smile and gave Bubbles a huge hug which had knocked the girl a little but she reciprocated. Blossom then whispered, "Don't ever doubt yourself. You are one of us baby sis." Bubbles at first was surprised that her sister had picked up on her feelings from behind the screen but eventually she was just grateful that her 'older' sister had voiced her fear but managed to squish it.

Blossom was surprised but proud of her younger sister's strength that she had shown during her turn but the youngest one proved to be tough especially with her speed. Blossom had been taken mental notes during both sisters' attempts. But as Blossom readied for her level she realised she would need to make mental notes on herself too so when the level started Blossom had a face of concentration comparing techniques, skills and pace. She dropped to the ground after defeating the level just like her sisters. She realised that she was probably stronger than Bubbles but not Buttercup and she was faster than Buttercup but not Bubbles, a happy medium if you like. So when the next level began again she concentrated on what she was able to do whilst continuing making notes. People may think she was being a little too thorough but that's why Blossom had excelled where others failed. She was organised for anything and everything that may be thrown her way. So when she landed after defeating the level with ease she knew what each sister was capable of and her brain began forming battle formations. She loved it. Her intelligence was being used, pushed to the limit that she didn't realise that her sisters had joined her till Bubbles spoke up

"What you thinking about Blossom?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing I was just thinking how we each got on." Bubbles nodded slightly confused but she wasn't about to question exactly what was going on in her brainy older sisters head.

"Okay girls level 8, meet the Gangreen Gang." Ms Keane said as 5 green teens appeared in front of the girls. They looked to be paused in time so Blossom found this a perfect opportunity to inform her sisters of their youngest enemies. She walks towards the smallest of the group.

"Lil' Arturo, little brawler but his punches don't pack any real strength but he does had a switchblade so don't' get cocky with him. He also has super speed. Big Billy, not very clever but has super strength but I suspect Buttercup, you are still stronger than he is. Grubber, doesn't appear as much but don't underestimate him, he can morph into anyone he likes and he is definitely more intelligent than he appears. Snake, second in command, more of a yes man to Ace. His name was earned by his reptile like features. He has superhuman elasticity so careful with him. And finally but far from least Ace, the leader and decision maker of the group. He has cyrokinesis, can produce snow and ice easily. He is a bully and mean spirited," As Blossom took her place between her sisters she said, "they may look young and stupid but they are quite powerful in their own way so please girls don't underestimate them." Not long after Blossom had finished the level had begun.

"Well if it isn't our three favourite girls." Ace drawled.

"But boss I thought we hated them?" The littlest of them said. All Ace did was roll his eyes.

"We ain't going to jail." Ace said forcefully. Blossom cringed at his grammar.

"Can we kick their asses already?" Buttercup said whilst squeezing her fists tightly.

"Remember what I said girls. Ready?" Blossom said looking at each girl with her own mischievous grin. The two girls nodded and face their enemy. Blossom flew towards Grubber and punched him in the face which lead him to fly back and hit a wall. Bubbles had kicked Lil Arturo in the back before punching Snake in the face. Buttercup went straight for Ace who produced an ice ray from his mouth but Buttercup easily dodged it before delivering Ace an uppercut. Blossom had flew above Big Billy and blasted him with her heat vision. Bubbles flew past and kicked him in the stomach which had him crumpling to the ground. Buttercup delivered a few more punches and kicks to Ace before flying straight for Grubber who was picking himself off the ground. Blossom flew straight to Snake and threw a few punches of her own to him before picking him up.

"Girls group them together quickly before they can recover." Blossom yelled. Both girls nodded to the leader and quickly swooped down and grabbed the members and dropped them next to a dizzy Big Billy. Blossom then quickly flew down towards the group with an unconscious Snake in her arms. Buttercup and Bubbles watched as their older sister did circles round the group only visible by her pink streak before seeing her stand in front of her work. She had wrapped the four teens with the remaining stretchy member. All the girls proceeded to laugh as they watched a conscious Ace struggle with his bindings.

"Damn it!" Ace exclaimed before the girls found themselves in the white room once more.

"Girls that was fantastic!" Ms Keane said excitedly, "We knew you girls would do well but that was unreal especially for your first attempt."

"How did you know all that stuff on them Bloss?" Buttercup asked as she approached the eldest.

"I did more research on them looking at newspaper articles and YouTube videos of our fights," Blossom shrugged, "I thought it would be useful. I did it on all the enemies we had looked into." Blossom looked away as her blush started to appear on her face.

"Well that was cool. Ace tried to freeze me and if I wasn't aware of it I might be a popsicle by now." Buttercup said half laughing.

Blossom returned the smile. "I know I'm a bit lame being a book worm and maybe a little too organised but I want us to be prepared for anything. We just found out about each other and I won't risk losing you guys." Blossom said looking over at Bubbles. Buttercup wrapped both her arms around her sisters' shoulders. "I think we can forgive you for being a bit lame if it's going to save our skins in the long run."

All three sisters smiled at each other before leaving to get some well-earned food unaware of the two older ladies blowing their noses.

* * *

**I think this is my longest chapter yet. I actually wanted to have more in it but I left it out for the next chapter. Thought it would be better in there after this one. First fight scene too! Nervous at how you guys will see it. But anyway on to the next!**

**Next: The professor is still away on his secret 'mission' whilst the girls continue to train showing their strength and abilities. They also get to know the woman a little more too hoping for answers. (Realised that was what I intended for this chapter but had a better idea so left it for the next one.)**


	11. Girls Day

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Like I said it means a lot.**

**Whiwee13: (Guess we are talking Gangreen Gang) I did say before I might change the characters slightly to fit my story (obviously still means I do not own any of them) but I didn't just make it up, I took it from 'Power Lunch'. I just wanted them a little more badass to be honest.**

**On to the next chapter.**

* * *

Buttercup silently stood looking at the shower head letting the water run down. They had been training for 3 days and had managed to reach level 13. But the girls were starting to feel it especially Buttercup. Even with their powers they still felt tired and their muscles felt like they had never been used. Ms Keane said that their physical bodies where adjusting to the change and it was expected. But as Buttercup stood under the flow of water she wished her body would adjust quicker. It wasn't expected to last long but that meant that the training sessions were cut short much to Buttercup's dismay. She wanted to carry on and push her body into submission. It was going to have to get used to it so why not now but the woman disagreed saying to give her body a rest. They felt it was a side effect to the experiment and once the chemical x was properly settled in their bloodstream then it wouldn't hurt. But to be honest her body wasn't feeling as sore as it did on the first day. Buttercup hung her head. She knew they were right but after learning of who she was, who she could become she wanted to see it and feel it for herself. This was what she had been looking for when she was with the tribe. For a bigger adventure and people to understand her which they seemed to and Buttercup secretly loved. She didn't have to explain why she was a little more violent than the rest or why she didn't behave more like a girl because these people understood that that was not who Buttercup was. She was a violent, badmouthed tomboy and to Buttercup everyone seemed to like her despite that but also they didn't expect anything less from her. But secretly what she had most wanted at her time at the camp was family and now she had it she would protect them with everything she had. She had always felt lonely when it came to the tribe not that she would ever let it show or she would admit out loud but she had. For a while she didn't even want to admit it to herself because at the time it would make it all the more real but being here she could. Buttercup could admit that she was alone because now she wasn't. The sisters' personalities appeared on the surface to be very different but they overlapped in so many ways. It wasn't just the need for justice, that they were honest or even the superpowers. It was more than that. It was the girls need for control over their own lives, Blossom more so, but each girl felt they needed control in most things. For Buttercup she had lived by rules she never truly understood like never venturing out to the cities and other places but now that she could she didn't want to let this freedom up. She liked the fact she could control whether she carried on with this life or choose another. They also felt a strong sense of protectiveness over each other but Buttercup suspected hers was a lot stronger. Now that they had found each other they all knew that they had each other's back. Buttercup reckoned knowing she was the stronger of the three she felt more responsibility for keeping them safe but even Buttercup knew this wasn't entirely true. Buttercup was loyal especially to the ones she cared about. She didn't have much friends back at the tribe but she was quite taken with the tribe chief so when anyone was hostile towards her elder she would be quick to defend him. She knew she would be even more with her sisters. Buttercup turned the shower off and stepped out. As she was grabbing a towel a soft knock came from the door. Bubbles. Once she was wrapped in the soft material she allowed her to enter. Her younger sister walked it with her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing the same clothes they had worn when they first arrived.

"Ms Bellum and Ms Keane would like us to come through to the main room once we are dried and changed."

"Why?"

"They said it was a little surprise welcome back present from them." Bubbles shrugged. The hairs on the back of Buttercup's neck stood on end. She didn't like the sound of that. It wasn't that she thought the woman were up to anything bad the exact opposite in fact which kind of scared Buttercup a little. She wasn't used to female attention so she had no idea what to expect but she had an idea. Bubbles must have registered that Buttercup's silence meant she was worried or Buttercup had let the emotion spread across her face because Bubbles tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure it's just like some nice new clothes or something." Bubbles said with a small smile. Buttercup returned the gesture and with that Bubbles left. As she watched the younger of the trio leave Buttercup frowned she felt like Bubbles was holding back. After the girls had watched the home movie of themselves the younger Bubbles looked care free, happy and full of smiles whilst the older was quiet, reserved and shy. She wondered if the oldest had noticed this also but knowing the leader she probably had. She knew the girls had all changed due to their different lives but she felt that Bubbles' change was quite drastic to the other two. Just as Buttercup had finished changing she opened her bathroom door to come face to face with Blossom with her fist in the air obviously ready to knock. She had on the same as her sisters and her long locks was tied into a high wet bun.

"Sorry I just came to say-" Blossom started to say whilst lowering her hand but Buttercup interrupted her.

"I know Ms Bellum and Ms Keane want to see us. Bubbles was here like 5 minutes ago."

"Oh. Okay well you ready? I think Bubbles went ahead." Blossom said walking towards Buttercup's bedroom door. Even though the girls had pretty much slept in Blossom's room every night they still used their own rooms when it came to showering considering they had small en-suite bathrooms and their clothes were in their wardrobes.

"Sure." Buttercup said. The girls walked out and started heading towards the room where they had first met. There was a few doors going along the tunnel but a few had big rocks in it where they had caved in and the others were spare rooms some obviously housing the professor and the women. The room they were heading to had a large table that could easily seat 20 or more. They had used it to eat and also do the research on their old enemies. The screen they had watched the home video on sat on the wall at the top of the table with two large whiteboards on either side. At the other end of the room sat a few sofas and the door that led to the lab. It was probably once the largest room in the tunnels after the training room. As they were approaching the door Buttercup grabbed Blossom's arm signalling her to stop.

"Can I ask you something? It's about Bubbles." Buttercup said softly. It wasn't like Buttercup to approach subjects carefully but when it came to Bubbles she felt the need to be gentle. Blossom's look of confusion from being stopped by her sister dropped and Buttercup watched her face especially her eyes take on a soft expression.

"I'm worried too. I don't know what her life was like before she came but by the sounds of things it wasn't all that. I thought she had had the better life out of the three of us." The two older sisters, when heard of the brief life Bubbles had lived, had become slightly jealous at how easy she had had it. But the feeling had been quickly wiped with the feeling of relief at thinking at least the younger, softer one had the better life. But as the sisters stared at each other in thought she realised that maybe it wasn't all that. When it was just the three of them Bubbles seemed to become more of herself but sooner rather than later she would quickly draw back into her shell.

"I know she felt like she needed to prove that she deserves to be on the team. I tried reassuring her the first time we trained but I don't know if that was enough. Let's talk to her. She might be needing the chance to vent." Blossom said looking towards the door in deep concentration. Buttercup nodded in response. They needed to find out what was wrong with their baby sister.

* * *

Bubbles sat waiting on the older ones to arrive. Ms Keane and Ms Bellum had been walking in and out the room grabbing bags amongst other things but Bubbles wasn't really paying attention. She had found paper and a pencil lying around so she had grabbed them and started drawing her sisters and herself. She drew them as they had been at the age of five flying in the air, joking around about being the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom in the middle with her arms on her waist with a proud smile stretched across her face, Buttercup to Blossom's left arms crossed with a small smile playing on her features and herself on Blossom's right with a huge grin that looked like it belonged on the young girl permanently. Bubbles felt strange seeing herself with such an expression. Sure she was happy to be back with her sisters and the professor but her whole life, and everything about it being a lie, had not sat well with her. She understood why they were split up and she even kind of understood the lies that they belonged to that family to avoid them flying off to fight Him and everyone else. But what she didn't like was her mother had lied to her. Liars had never sat well with Bubbles even her mother knew that. After what thought were lies about her at the time being some other man's child she had despised people telling lies as she had been driven to loneliness by them. Her mother knew her feelings about them as it was then that Bubbles realised how much she hated them.

"_Why did they make up those lies mummy?"_

"_They just didn't understand."_

"_But their horrible lies hurt my feelings and they kept saying them."_

"_People don't always tell the truth and sometimes that can hurt. But there is also not very nice people who don't care if they hurt people in fact they sometimes do it more."_

"_I hate lies. I really hate them. I will never lie ever. I don't want people to feel like I have because of them. You haven't lied to me before have you mummy?"_

"_Of course not dear."_

Bubbles wiped the tears from her eyes. Her mother had looked in the eye saying that then kissed her forehead before putting her to bed. But it was more than that, Bubbles had become more isolated than before. Her mother had noticed the changed and didn't do anything to stop it. Bubbles could have been more like her old self had she knew a little of the truth. Bubbles didn't hear the door open and her older sisters' head towards her. She was only aware of their presence when Buttercup sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around Bubbles shoulder whilst Blossom kneeled in front of her, holding her hand, wiping away stray tears. Bubbles looked at her older sisters. She knew that she could rely on her sisters especially their honesty learning from the first night their dislike for lies. Their views were a bit more practical than hers, Blossom hated them as they wasted valuable time to get things done and Buttercup because she always felt the need to be honest so why shouldn't others.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked. The concern that showed on her face laced with her tone of voice made Bubbles cry more. When Bubbles started to calm she realised she was engulfed in a huge three way hug which made her start to feel a lot better. Blossom leaned back with even more concern present but she made no move to pressure her for an answer so that's why Bubbles felt herself start to explain before she could think what her sisters would think.

"I have always hated lies. They can be so harsh. When I was younger the kids claimed I was a bastard. I thought they were calling me horrible names which was hurtful to start off with till I learned what the other meaning was for the word was. I had doubted my place in my family for a few years. You see my whole family had olive skin, dark almost black hair and deep brown eyes. As you can see I'm the opposite so for ages I believed them. That my mother had had an affair and that I was the result of it, even the adults whispered it. Anyway one day it became really bad one girl getting a little physical so I started hitting her and she ended up having to go to the city hospital for treatments. My mother came out and spoke with some of the people apologising about my behaviour. She had no idea the rumours were circulating because I had believed them I had avoided my family. Especially her. But she came out saying that I looked like her mum. Her mother had very fair skin, bright blonde hair and her blue eyes had always been complimented on. The rumours seemed to die down but only for her. I was still faced with people and their whispering so I isolated myself from everyone and everything. I asked her that night she had told everyone the 'truth' if she had ever lied to me and she said no. She could have stopped what I was doing to myself by at least saying something but no she left me to hide and disappear." Bubbles had barely finished before Blossom had answered.

"Her loss. Her stupid decision made her lose out on the chance to get to know what an amazing person you are. You don't need to hide from us though. You know we won't lie to you."

"Plus you are stuck with us now so you might as well make polite conversation." Buttercup joked. Bubbles smiled and nodded her head. Blossom looked over at the paper to see what had had Bubbles in deep concentration.

"Bubbles this is amazing!" Blossom said grabbing the paper, "Wow! I am jealous. I wish I could draw even a little but all I can manage is stick men." Blossom handed the paper to Buttercup whose eyes lit up a little.

"This is kick ass Bubbles." Bubbles smile grew. No one had really seen her work before only her mum who at this moment in time she didn't want to think about.

"Girls." Ms Keane said. All three looked to see three piles of bags along with the table set up with bottles, bowls and scissors.

"We would like to give you girls a makeover. Nothing big before you dash Buttercup." Which made Blossom and Bubbles hold back their laugh at Buttercup wide eyed stare.

"We just wanted to do something nice for you girls. You have been working so hard lately and to be honest it is only going to get harder so we wanted you girls to kick back and relax." All girls looked at each other. Blossom looked like she may like the idea of getting pampered, Buttercup bored by the idea however Bubbles couldn't help but nod and run over to take her place. The older sisters smiled whilst they stood and sat in the chairs next to their sister.

"All we want to do is trim your hair or cut it more if you want. Don't worry we have been cutting each other's hair since we have been here and after that we have bought clothes for you girls to choose from. A wide variety." Ms Keane said looking at Buttercup.

"How about Bubbles you try on the clothes and choose what you what to keep. That means we can do Buttercup and Blossom's hair." Ms Bellum said eying the bun on Blossom's head. After Ms Keane pointed out which pile was Bubbles, all the four woman in the room saw was a light blue streak disappearing behind the door leading to the bed rooms.

"Okay girls what we looking for?" Ms Keane asked as she brushed Buttercup shoulder length hair.

"I want mine short." Buttercup shrugged.

"I have an idea do you mind if I just go ahead?" Ms Keane asked. Buttercup looked scared but before anyone could see it she wiped it from her face and replaced it with a bored expression and uttered a quiet sure. Ms Keane got straight to work.

"I want it shorter but keep most of the length." Blossom sighed at her conflicting statement. The only time she got a haircut was when her hair sat behind her knees and she only usually got it cut just above her bum but that was practicality not because she wanted it. She loved her hair but she didn't know if the length was all that practical but she didn't have the heart to cut it short.

"Leave it with me." Was all Ms Bellum said before she started pulling her hair out of her bun. The women had been working for 30 minutes on the girls' hair. Ms Bellum only starting to cut Blossoms hair after dealing with the knots. Ms Keane however claimed she was almost finished. As she started blasting Buttercup with the hair dryer. Bubbles walked in with a huge grin.

"I have kept everything. I loved it all." Both women laughed at Bubbles' over excitement. They didn't mean to but they had heard the conversation from earlier. They had realised that they weren't the only ones to notice that Bubbles inner light wasn't shining as bright as it had before but looking at her now she was starting shine bright again.

"Buttercup your hair! It's so you! It's super cute! Sorry." Bubbles said clamping her hand over her mouth realising that it was probably not the best thing to say to her. Buttercup could feel herself starting to panic. But before she could start lashing out like she normally would a mirror was placed in front of her. She stared at her reflection with wide eyes not recognising herself. Her once unkept long hair was cut into a longer pixie style. Her hair was darker and a lot shinier and her vivid green eyes were framed with a sweeping fringe that sat to the right. She realised that it was left longer at the top giving her the chance to mess it up. She didn't realise the whole room was waiting for her reaction until she heard her older sister complaining.

"I can't move my head so I can't see it. Come on Buttercup get off your butt and let me see it." As Buttercup stood up she couldn't take her eyes off her face in the mirror. She had never really considered herself good looking but at the same time she wasn't hideous to look at but what she saw in the mirror surprised her. She was quite attractive with her dark hair, lightly tanned skin and her bright green eyes. A weird sense of pride and confidence over took her. She had always felt like the girls had treated her like she was a boy not only because she acted like one but they thought she looked like one. She handed the mirror to Ms Keane and turned to face her older sister. Blossom's face instantly lit up.

"Wow. It really does suit you. Your eyes really stand out that way. Not that they didn't before being an unusual shade of green but now they look even more intriguing." Buttercup could feel a blush creep up her neck and just shrugged as a response. After she felt herself cool down she turned to thank Ms Keane who only nodded to show that nothing needed to be said and handed her the bag that contained her clothes and with that she left.

"She looked cute but total bad ass too." Bubbles mumbled when she sat down. Blossom laughed.

"I think she just realised how pretty she was Bubbles. I don't think it was you." Bubbles frowned.

"I could have told her way before now."

"She wouldn't have believed you. You know her Bubbles." All Bubbles did was nod.

"Bubbles?" Ms Keane asked.

"Oh right. I would like it shoulder length." Ms Keane smiled and nodded. After another 30 minutes Buttercup walked in and sat at the sofas.

"The clothes are actually awesome thanks." Buttercup mumbled. Ms Keane and Ms Bellum started blasting their hairdryers at the same time. Ms Keane after another 5 minutes handed the Bubbles the mirror and everyone heard Bubbles gasp. She couldn't quite believe her hair was that bright. Ms Keane had stuck to length having it a little longer so now the ends lay across her shoulders. She had done it in a side parting adding a longer bangs and subtle soft curls to the end of hair that framed Bubbles round face perfectly.

"I love it! It's so nice. Thank you." Bubbles said as she jumped up and stood in front of Blossom who smiled and agreed. She looked towards Buttercup who smirked and nodded. Ms Keane came towards with two thick pieces of blue ribbon. Bubbles looked confused as she turned round, her back facing Ms Keane. Once Ms Keane finished, she once again had the mirror placed in front of her to reveal her hair in two high pigtails, her bangs however still in place. She just stared she had never imagined what she would look like with her hair in the same style as her 5 year old self but she loved it. It felt strange but she felt more like herself.

"You really suit that too." Blossom complimented. They didn't look one bit childish on Bubbles. She watched her baby sister look her way and say, "you think?" Blossom nodded. She watched as Bubbles looked from her eyes to her hair and her face fall. Blossom started to panic. She knew she should have told them her hair was fine. But after looking at her sisters' hair she had felt calm but looking at Bubbles expression the panic rose back and quicker. But she watched as Bubbles wide eyed stare turned into a wide eyed huge grin stare. But before anyone could say anything it was Blossom's turn to face her own reveal. The length sat just above her bum but it had a few layers cut in with a slightly thick front fringe which only seemed to emphasise Blossoms fair skin and sparkling pink eyes. But the front of hair was clipped into place at the back of her head with a beautiful red bow similar to the one she wore when she was younger. She lifted her head when she heard Bubbles squeal.

"We all look so good." Blossom chuckled at Bubbles statement. After their small talk this morning it looked like Bubbles had cheered up. Maybe all she did need was a vent Blossom thought.

"Thank you Ms Bellum. I really like it." Blossom said turning to the older lady.

"It was nothing. Here." Ms Bellum said with a smile as she handed her the bag of clothes but Blossom had other ideas. This was the perfect opportunity to find out what was going on with the professor. She had been thinking about speaking with them but they never had the chance between training and sleeping but as she sat next to Buttercup on the sofas she knew this was her best shot.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Blossom no. I know what you are going to ask but we cannot tell you more than what the professor told you." Ms Keane said putting on her strict teacher's voice. Damn!

"I'm just really worried about him. I do not know if he may be in danger. For all you guys know he was caught on his journey by Him's minions. One of us should have went with him."

"He will be fine. He used a lot of underground passages to get where he was going. We can't risk Him knowing where you girls are yet. We don't know what he has planned when he next shows." Blossoms snapped towards Ms Bellum's answer.

"Has he made contact?" Ms Keane and Ms Bellum looked at each other. Ms Keane wanted the professor to talk to them in his own time but Ms Bellum felt that the girls needed to know this piece of information. So before Ms Keane could come up with a clever reply Ms Bellum had an answer of her own.

"Yes. He spoke through the Mayor to say he would be back in a month. He didn't say what was planned just that he would be back and he was pretty tired just keeping an eye on us." Ms Keane looked at Ms Bellum with a fierce scowl.

"Look girls you need to speak with the professor on this. In the meantime get some rest tonight we have more training tomorrow. The next round is Princess Morbucks and Sedusa. After you, Blossom, voicing your concerns over not finding them the professor programmed them together in one level for you girls to face because there is a high chance that will happen." Blossom barely heard her as she processed what was said. She wondered why Him was waiting so long before he next showed, why had he announced when he was returning but more importantly what did he in fact have planned.

* * *

"We both know that we need to join forces to take him down."

"Why should we fight? We have managed to hide for this long."

"I never took you as a coward."

"I am no coward John, I would rather be alive than dead." The deep voice hissed.

The professor sighed, "Look I have something that will prove an advantage, a huge one at that."

"What is it?"

"I cannot say just come with me. Him has already said he will be back next month. You must have heard."

"Yes." The man said deep in thought, "this doesn't change a thing between us."

The professor's features hardened and as he replied he spoke through gritted teeth, "not even in the slightest."

* * *

**I quite liked this chapter but I am not completely happy with it. It didnt matter how many times I read over it I didnt know what to change so please dont be too harsh. But I can't wait for the next chapter. I was thinking about starting it today too! i still cant believe i wrote this much haha. Just wanted to say again that I may change the appearance, abilities or personalities of some of the characters to fit with my story but again I do not own anything.**

**Next chapter: The girls prove their up to the challenge of facing stronger enemies and the professor returns with their surprise guest. (You probably know who it is but please don't put it in the comments to ruin it for others. Just in case.)**


	12. Old Faces

**Hey guys. So I dropped the rating as so far and what I have planned means it's not going to be too bad but rated T for swearing and blood. Anyway on with the next chapter. I had radio silence with reviews for the last chapter (as I write this) so I hope it wasn't awful.**

* * *

"Princess Morbucks is selfish, childish and irritating. Once we had refused her demand to join us she had 'Daddy' pay for a suit that gave her similar powers; flight, strength and agility. The fact she was very rich helped with getting the villains to do as she said. However the suit she once wore has had a major upgrade; weapons. She has a few nasty but very powerful weapons attached to her arms that pack a real good punch even for be careful with them, a hit with them may hurt but it will cause an impact of such. She has not been seen wearing the suit for a while however there has been rumours that she has no need for it at this moment. She uses her money and status to get things done just now as she is heavily involved in the politics of the town. So be careful when meeting for the first time she may have a few surprises." Princess stood before the girls with her hands on her hips and a vicious smirk on her face. Her once before bright frizzy orange hair was now dyed and straightened into an elegant strawberry blonde shoulder length style. She wore a thin golden suit of armour that covered her entire body. The same evil glint she once had as a child still evident in her eyes. All three girls stared at the older version of Princess realising that she may have changed slightly in appearance but the frozen program still held the unearned authority she had always worn. Blossom slowly walked to the other frozen female in the room but not quite ready to take her eyes off Princess began speaking aloud.

"Sedusa. She earned her disgusting nickname by the tactics she uses to get what she wants. She also has been working her way through the ranks in the political side of Townsville. She has a few very important people wrapped around her finger so we have to watch our movements especially around her. One slip up could have us exposed quicker than the new mayor of Townsville being announced. She can manipulate her hair to extend and lash out."

"Cause that's not gross and creepy," Bubbles shuddered.

Blossom's only sign that she heard was a small smile that played on her lips other than that she ignored the interruption and acted like it never happened, "Him made it obvious that he needs them by having them both disappear. He needs Sedusa's political influence and Princess' money." Blossom never said it out loud but she wasn't quite sure how they fit in, if Him could control anyone he likes he could easily just do so for things to happen around him. The mayor was the only one to be under his spell all these years and Blossom couldn't put her finger as to why. She hadn't had a chance to research into it. She had been reading up on the old enemies and training she barely had time to sleep but after tonight once she looked into their 'arch enemy' she would be clear to answer her own questions.

"Sedusa is also a very good fighter but I couldn't find any background information it was like she just came into existence around the time we were born. Any questions?"

"Men find **that** attractive?" Buttercup said in disbelief. Blossom smiled not exactly what she meant but Buttercup could always be trusted to lighten the mood slightly as well as twist 'orders'. Blossom turned to look at the female in question. Sedusa definitely had the figure, her perfect sized bust teamed with her tiny waist and long toned legs she could have men falling at her feet. Her face was the same big expression filled eyes with long lashes that could easily bat to get what she wanted, a small button nose and full lips. She was deadly pale and her long black locks fell down her back. The beauty on the outside was evident but even though it was a hologram and she was frozen you could still feel the evil that surrounded her. She was a dark creature not to be messed with and she carried it with pride. Her green eyes even though were beautiful to look at still held hatred and deception. She was dark and evil on the inside and it was clear to the girls. They saw past the façade of her cheap beauty and saw her for what she really was. A force to be reckoned with. Blossom turned to her sisters and made her way over. She could see both the girls sizing up the enemy. Blossom knew they were not going to be their hardest enemy to beat but that didn't mean that these women were going to go down without a pretty good fight. Blossom nodded her head towards the mirror and turned her head as she watched the females come to life.

"Well if it isn't the Powerpuff brats." Princess sneered. Buttercup growled softly towards the snotty _blonde_.

"Now now Princess that's not how we say hello to old friends." Sedusa said with a soft smile.

Buttercup scoffed. "Friends?" Bubbles said with such distaste.

"We could be. We could even join forces and run this crummy town. Don't you think Princess?"

"We don't need them."

"But of course we do. They are powerful just like us, a great ally in this war."

Buttercup couldn't believe that this woman was treating them like the men in suits. She pulled a disgusted face to think this woman was buttering them up either to really join or more than likely try to take them down. She turned to see her sisters weren't buying it either which brought a small grin to her mouth. She was really going to enjoy kicking their asses, especially Princess who needed to be put in her place. Everything about her screamed that she deserved respect and Buttercup hated that. She should have been given respect back at the tribe after everything she did for them and could have but instead they treated her like she never existed. This girl however obviously felt like she was inferior with her class and money and Buttercup couldn't wait to teach her a lesson. Buttercup looked towards Blossom again. The red head obviously read something in her eyes as she gave her a slight nod and turned her body to face Sedusa a little more. All three girls took up a fighting stance.

Sedusa sighed, "I really didn't want it to come to this. We could have run the whole world but you stupid brats are too wrapped up in this super hero personas to realise the true power you could have!" She screamed the last part in exasperation.

"Enough! You tried but these stupid bitches would rather die." Princess said with a hard gleam. Buttercup chuckled.

"You are going down little girl and I'm going to have so much pleasure in doing so." With that Buttercup flew towards Princess and delivered am uppercut to the girls jaw. Buttercup noticed her sisters had both flown at Sedusa at the same time. She quickly zoned in on Princess who had recovered quickly before flying into the wall.

"Bitch!" Princess screamed before leaping towards Buttercup with a punch to the face of her own. Buttercup wasn't quick enough to dodge it so she took the full force of the punch to the side of her face. Princess went to throw in another one but Buttercup was ready and dodged it before sending a kick to her opponent's stomach. It had winded her slightly which had Princess bend over clutching her stomach. Buttercup didn't waste any time and connected her knee with the girls face. Princess staggered back clutching her nose.

"You broke my fucking nose you bitch!" Princess brought her hands down to see blood covering her hands and it dripping off her chin. Buttercup smirked at the dent and slight turn of the opposition's nose.

"I think I improved that face of yours no?" Buttercup said innocently. Princess growled and lunged for Buttercup who had expected it and stepped to the side and delivered a knee to Princess' ribs. Buttercup smiled when she heard a few cracks. Princess staggered forward clutching her stomach her pain showing on her face. Buttercup studied her opponent a little. The girl wasn't the best fighter, she left herself open and was slow to react. She could deliver a hit Buttercup could admit that much as she rubbed her slightly swollen cheek but she couldn't understand why she was a massive threat. Buttercup reckoned a few more hits and the girl would be out for the count. She tilted her head as a confused look crossed her face. She couldn't think why Blossom had stressed she would be an ad worthy opponent maybe Blossom's sources were wrong but as that thought started to form Buttercup quickly scratched it. She knew her sister, she wouldn't give them unnecessary information and have them chasing wild strung theories so Buttercup thought back to what the older one had said. But as Buttercup was deep in thought she didn't realise that Princess was standing again and preparing for round two. Buttercup looked towards the space that Princess should have been in to see the young girl standing next the crater with a gun pointed at the Puff. _Weapons_. Buttercup eyes widened and she jumped to the side feeling the blast skim by her. Princess laughed, firing a few more well aimed shots at Buttercup who managed to dodge all but the last which had hut her shoulder. Buttercup grunted in pain and looked at the injured shoulder. It had been badly burned and stung to lift. Buttercup glared at the smirking girl in front her. No more games she thought, the bitch is going down. Buttercup flew towards the girl dodging the girl's attempt to slow down the raven hair girl. Buttercup smiled as she grabbed Princess and started to deliver a few blows to her face whilst she continued to fly. The girls flew into the side of a building. Buttercup pushed back to see a unconscious Princess and left the girl to fall to the ground but before she could hear the satisfying noise of her body hitting the ground everything went white and she was back in the training room.

* * *

Bubbles watched as Buttercup flew towards Princess. She turned her attention back to her own target when she watched Blossom send a flying kick at Sedusa's head. Sedusa gripped the side of her head and flung a few kicks and punches towards Blossom who seemed to easily dodge them. But as Blossom side stepped the last swing of Sedusa's fist she didn't notice the older women's hair swing towards her gripping her four limbs. Bubbles watched as her oldest sister struggled and her body beginning to be covered in the vile woman's hair. Bubbles didn't think twice and sent a ball of blue energy towards the enemy's body. The hair that had Blossom in a death grip didn't let up and Bubbles turned to see Sedusa glaring at her.

"You little brat." With that Sedusa tried to throw a few hits at the blue puff but every one of them was unsuccessfully due to the speed of Bubbles and her being weighed down by the Pink one. Bubbles watched as the hair starting choking Blossom and Bubbles sent a blast of heat vision towards the hair wrapped around Blossom. Sedusa screamed out as in pain as she watched the hair around Blossom drop and the ends of her hair sizzle. She charged towards the youngest Puff hitting her with a few successful hits but just as she was about to send a deafening blow to her Bubbles watched as she contorted in pain. Bubbles peered round the side to see Blossom aiming at the woman's back with her heat vision. Bubbles took this as an opportunity and began delivering few painful blows of her own sending the woman flying back. Blossom then delivered a resounding punch to the woman who hurtled down and crashing creating a crater. She lay very still which had Blossom listening carefully for a heartbeat which she found seconds before the room went white again.

* * *

"How's the shoulder?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup shrugged using her uninjured shoulder, "Ms Keane said the Chemical X in my blood will help heal it. She doesn't know how long it will take but I have to keep it covered up for the time being." She had it wrapped up in bandages. Bubbles turned a ghostly white when she saw the toughest Puff injured but she brushed it off when Blossom tried to treat it. Eventually Ms Keane had sat her down to deal with it. They also said that we did well and they wanted to advance us a few levels ahead. We were to fight the same faceless drones tomorrow and if we were up for it against Mojo Jojo. Bubbles screwed her face up trying to picture their worst enemy when they were younger but all she could picture was a monkey and white. She looked to see the oldest eating very unladylike. Bubbles realised that she was eager to begin her new research about this mystery character. It seemed all three girls were struggling to remember him but that would all change tomorrow. They would get the chance to meet the evil genius that had been their biggest threat when they were younger. He apparently was very clever carrying an assortment of weapons and having robots at his disposal built with his two hands. Buttercup stood up. She looked exhausted, the healing process must really be taking its toll. Every night they had finished Buttercup looked buzzed like she was ready for more but tonight she looked like she could sleep were she stood. She tried her best to hide it but Bubbles was good at reading her sisters. They had been injured when fighting but nothing serious as the burn that Buttercup was sporting. Bubbles stood up and stretched trying to push her older sisters' decision. Buttercup looked over to Bubbles and smiled. She knew the youngest Puff's plan and even though Blossom probably did too no one said nothing knowing Buttercup's nature.

"I should probably get you to bed." Buttercup said. Blossom looked between the two and said with a slight blush forming on her cheeks, "I'm just going to read up on Mojo so I will join you guys later." She watched as her younger sisters left and couldn't help but cringe a little. She knew she was nerd but she had to. They all needed to be prepared and ready for anything. She hated to think what would have happened had she not known that Princess had powerful weapons at her disposal or Sedusa's hair. She stood walking towards the computer. She was exhausted herself. She had been wrapped in hair fighting for her life but she knew she needed to do this. For herself. For her sisters. For the future of Townsville. For the future of Earth.

* * *

**I am hoping to post the next chapter up today as I haven't posted in a while. I had some of this chapter already written but I had a small writers block but I know what I'm doing for the next. Hope you guys liked it.**


	13. New Alliances

**Thank you to all my new followers. A big thanks to the people who have made this story a favourite and the others that have reviewed means a lot to me. On to the chapter!**

* * *

"You girls are showing incredible strength and durability. The new powers you have come to discover is incredible." Ms Keane stated when they girls were sitting eating lunch. They had gotten up extra early this morning eager to carry on but more so to face this character that everyone seemed so worried about. Buttercup looked towards the two older woman, who were discussing the rest of the afternoon. She was buzzed to keep going and to beat the shit out of this supposed scary and powerful enemy. So far none of them had come up to scratch. The women yesterday proved to be a small challenge if that especially the snotty one with the unfair advantage of weapons.

"Are we facing Mojo Jojo today then?" Blossom asked. Just then a phone by the laptop started to ring. The girls looked at it curiously not realising that there was a landline in the building. Ms Keane jumped up from her seat and practically ran to the phone. She picked it up without saying anything but the girls could hear a male voice saying something on the other line.

"John?! You could have least gotten in touch sooner, we have been worried so much." The girls turned their head to watch Ms Bellum shake her head slightly

"When? Tonight? Okay. Sedusa and Princess Morbucks yesterday. Who? Do you think that's a good idea? If you say so. Okay. Goodbye." With that Ms Keane placed the handset back down.

"Change of plans girls. The professor would like you to face Fuzzy Lumpkins this afternoon, get some rest and face Mojo Jojo this evening when he is back."

"Why?" Blossom asked instantly.

"He says he wants to see how you would do against Mojo and facing Fuzzy will give you some more practice." With that Ms Keane left with Ms Bellum scurrying behind to catch up.

"I don't like this." Buttercup said.

"Nor do I." Blossom said deep in thought. Bubbles looked between her sisters and said nothing. She too felt like something was a little off. The woman had said that they would be filming every session they had to let the professor see if he so wished but she kept quiet knowing that was what her sisters were talking about. Buttercup stood up and rolled her shoulders. The injured one had healed up perfectly before they had fallen asleep.

"We might as well do this. If we do it we can figure out what's going on or should I say Leader Girl will figure it out." Buttercup said with a smirk. Blossom was too much in thought to realise what was said. She had already headed towards the door that would lead them to the lab.

* * *

"Fuzzy is certainly not the cleverest of the lot of them but he loves two things; his banjo and his land. He isn't much of a challenge but when he is in rage mode he grows in size and sees only red. That's what we are facing with him today but please pay attention we can't afford any slip ups with him. He can be really quite dangerous." Buttercup scowled she knew Blossom was only warning them but it reminded Buttercup of her stupid mistake yesterday.

Ms Keane pressed the button for the pink bear to come to life just as the door opened to reveal the professor.

"John! I thought you said tonight."

"I know but I couldn't have the girls over hearing. They came back with me and are currently upstairs." He said but he wasn't looking at Ms Keane when he spoke he was watching his three powerful teenage daughters take on the brute that was Fuzzy Lumpkins. He watched as his eldest pointed out strategies and obvious openings to strike whilst the middle one took full delight in diving for said open spots. The younger one was distracting the big oaf taking the instructions from the Pink Puff. They were working as a team again, filling their old roles again like nothing had ever happened. Professor couldn't help but smile, his girls were back.

"Did you tell him about the girls?" the professor looked at Ms Keane.

"No. And we both know why. They look like they have exceeded themselves." The professor said looking back to see that the girls had almost completed their task.

"I cannot begin to tell you what they have accomplished in this room. They are stronger and better than before! You will see when they face with Mojo later." Ms Keane pushing a button to clear the training room.

* * *

The girls had left the training room to go straight to their rooms for a rest but they couldn't keep their mind off the bigger task. Everything they had face had presented them with a challenge even Fuzzy the clueless oaf had been a big challenge but they had overcome it together. It felt great Bubbles thought. She felt like she was finally a part of something, this strange family was everything to her now and she would fight. For it. She turned her head to see both her sisters' eyes closed but Bubbles knew they weren't asleep they were too much on a high from the win this afternoon as well as knowing the professor was back to fall asleep. Buttercup was itching to get back in the training room and face the bad guys once again, she would rather face the real deal but she could stick with the fakes as long as she could kick some real butt soon. Blossom was too busy coming up with theories as to why things were happening, Him's announcement of his arrival, the professor's sudden need to leave and his mysterious guest they had yet to meet. A soft knock on the door had all girls jumping to their feet. Ms Keane popped her head round and smiled.

"The professor would like to see you but first maybe shower and change." Ms Keane said. The girls looked down to see the same clothes they had had on when they had been training the whole day and thought it best to clean themselves up and look presentable to their guest. Buttercup came out wearing tight black combat cropped trousers with two green bands going around under each knee. She had on green converse which weren't laced and looking a little worn as she had been wearing them the whole time they had trained. Her green t shirt had two black lines going down either side. She had black elbow pads another attire she had started to wear when training. Her hair in an organised mess that suited her perfectly. Blossom was next to appear wearing white skinny jeans that bunched slightly over her new pink converse. Her pink t shirt had a darker pink star at the front and her hair was down but still pinned back with her signature bow. She was fiddling with matching dark pink sweatbands when Bubbles popped out. She wore a black tank top with a long strapless bright blue top over it. She wore black skinny jeans with a small light blue see through tutu style skirt. She had blue trainers on with her hair up in her pigtails. The hair and the skirt should have been enough for the youngest to look childlike but it suited her style and personality. It made the blue puff look older in a strange way.

"Let's get this thing over with," Buttercup said tilting her head towards the roof.

"I would rather be doing other things too but we need answers here. I hate how much we have been kept in the dark." Blossom stated. Bubbles nodded. She may not be the one that comes up with the plan or the one who enforces them but she hated being kept out the loop. Bubbles walked towards her two sisters with a big smile on her face.

"We have each other, at least there's that." Blossom and Buttercup both smiled back. Bubbles had been the optimistic one of the group before but when they first met her she was quiet and distant. The girl in front of them now had changed and she was once again the one they looked for when things were down or tough. She could see the silver lining in anything. The girls began walking down the hall towards the conference room when they heard yelling. They picked their speed up but not too much as they were curious and eager to hear more before they would have to interrupt it.

"How are we supposed to beat him hmm? What stupid creation have you come up with that I haven't thought of before?!"

"Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, _professor._ You have dragged me to this hell hole for what?!" Bubbles and Blossom looked at the door with anger as Buttercup was clenching and unclenching her fists. Blossom calmed herself a little and indicated they enter but silently. As she quietly pushed the door open she couldn't quite get a look at the culprit yelling as the two woman were standing directly behind him. Blossom glanced to the left to see three shapes huddled together but her attention was quickly taken by the yelling man.

"I'm leaving John. There is no point in being here." The girls watched the woman separate to let the rude ape of a man through. And how right they were with that description. A small ape wearing strange clothes stood in front of them and the girls instantly recognised him without any introductions.

"Mojo Jojo." The girls said in unison. The girls watched as Mojo's face drained of colour. Blossom stood in the middle with her hands on her hips with a vicious smirk painted on her face. Bubbles stood to her right smiling at the monkey glad to have face to the name with Buttercup to the left arms crossed, looking extremely pissed off.

"The p-p-p-Powerpuff girls?! B-b-b-b-but you were supposed to be dead!" Mojo exclaimed looking between the girls.

"Aww we missed you too Mojo." Blossom said slowly making her way over to the monkey. Mojo was terrified but as much as he wanted to cower he knew he couldn't show fear to these girls. But he knew he was failing just the look on Buttercup's face said she knew he was scared. The three shapes that Blossom had identified before recognising the monkey started shifting and approaching the monkey. Blossom smiled even more.

"Of course you brought your _bodyguards_. The RowdyRuff Boys." Blossom said the last part with distaste as she stood with her sisters glaring at the monkey and the dark figures standing behind the monkey. The way the light was hitting the six teens represented them perfectly. The girls were doused in light showing every feature that they had to offer whereas the boys were clouded in darkness where very little was shown. Light and dark, good and evil.

"Girls please." The professor attempted to sound stern but he knew it was falling on deaf ears.

"It's so good to see you after all these years. Geez those years haven't been too kind huh?" And Blossom wasn't lying the monkeys once vibrant black was starting to look dishevelled and grey. His face was starting to sag a little too. Buttercup chuckled whilst Bubbles giggled slightly.

"Where have you three been hiding whilst the world around you burns especially your special little town?" Blossom knew he chose his words careful to get a reaction but her sisters had easily learned to hide their feelings. Even though the thought of innocent people hurting caused a pain in her chest she placed a bored expression on her face whilst inspecting her nails.

"Oh you know around, I suppose. Here and there." Blossom heard the monkey clench his teeth tight.

"You stupid selfish brats. The whole city falls apart and you three go on vacation-"before he could finish his sentence Buttercup had the monkey pinned the ground in front of Blossom who was now glaring at the ape.

"Don't start to assume you know what we have been doing these last 10 years _monkey_." Buttercup growled before letting him go and standing where she was before.

"Girls…" The professor said before Blossom interrupted.

"You want us to work with the boys and the monkey." The room feel deadly quiet and Blossom turned towards the professor, "No."

"We aren't so keen to work with you guys either, _Pinky_." All sisters turned to the boy who decided to speak up. The three boys had seemed to have stepped closer when the leader had spoken as the girls could see them each clearly.

Blossom glowered before saying, "Girls meet the RowdyRuff Boys. Boomer is the blonde one, Butch is in green and Brick is the one with the hat. I guess you girls can work out which one is your counterpart." Bubbles couldn't take her eyes off her counterpart. She hated to admit it but he was gorgeous. His messy long hair which sat just below his ears was a shade darker to her bright blonde. His navy blue eyes shone against his pale skin but his features were sharp and prominent reflecting a man not a mere boy. Her thought process however was broken by Buttercup.

"Counterpart?" Buttercup was confused. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what Blossom meant by it. She began looking her enemy up and down, sizing him up. His hair was shorter than the blonde's but he had it spiked. His forest green eyes were focused although his mouth was turned into a seductive grin. Buttercup was going to love wiping that smirk off his pretty face. _Wait what?_ Before she could dive more into that thought Blossom's voice was again filled the room.

"Yes Mojo tried creating his own version of us if you like but he wanted boys not girls. They have powers like us." Blossom stared at her counterpart. His equally bright and unruly hair sat at his shoulders but it seemed to be kept under control with a bright red hat he wore backwards. His crimson red eyes looked to be evaluating her so when she finished her small explanation Brick's mouth turned into a smirk. She obviously had him impressed.

"I didn't think you would know of us, Pinky."

"The name is _Blossom_. And of course I know of you. I read up on Mojo and of course your three ugly faces popped up." As much as Blossom hated to admit it the word ugly would definitely not of been a word she would have used for the three boys had they met under different circumstances. Bricks grin seemed to grow.

"You read up about us? Impressed are we?"

"Hardly. But neither was Him so that's not saying much." Bricks smirk dropped and he glared at Blossom. Her two sisters stopped staring at their counterparts and looked at the reds with a little confusion.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Blossom giggled, "Mojo wanted in Him's good books so when he heard that Him was looking for us, Mojo went and created his own to show Him his worthy. But Him wasn't impressed. Not one bit and hasn't included them in his circle of friends." Brick continued staring but broke out into a smile after a bit.

"Ah but Pinky we wouldn't be able to bug the shit out of you girls if we were joined forces with him. Actually we would have to destroy you and we all know that would take two seconds flat." Buttercup chuckled.

"You guys would be easier to defeat than Sedusa and Princess."

"Don't bet on it Doll." Butch said. Buttercup growled in response and Butch grinned even more. The professor stepped in before any fights could break out.

"They will be helping girls. Regardless of your guys opinions on each we need their help. Him might not want them helping but they can still mingle with the villains of this town especially the ones that are helping Him. You girls can't reveal yourself too early, not with Him's return happening shortly. What is it?" The professor said referring to Blossom zoning out in thought.

"It just doesn't make sense." All 5 super teens looked towards the Pink Puff.

"What doesn't?" The professor asked generally intrigued to hear what his eldest had to say.

"A number of things. I get why Him would announce his return but a month before? Also why specifically a month why not just return now? Why is he controlling the Mayor of Townsville? If he could control anyone like he suggests why not a president or prime minister? He would have money, power and weapons at his disposal. I also don't like his little obsession with us. The boys are just as powerful and were built to be villains. It would be so much easier to work with them and not us." The blues and greens seemed to be thinking this over whilst the Red Ruff looked to be slightly impressed.

"Look I know you six don't want to be working together but I think you all know deep down that if you team up then this will be easier and get done quicker. I need you all to start looking into how you are going bring Him and his empire down and hopefully you will find your answers on the way." The teens looked at each other. They knew the professor was right but it wasn't that they didn't exactly want to work with the boys they just couldn't trust them. Blossom looked at each sister before saying, "Fine but we are the heroes so we are in charge."

The Blue Ruff looked to his leader for his opinion whereas the Green Ruff looked like he was about to argue until Brick said, "fine by us." The Green Ruff closed his mouth and kept quiet. He knew that Brick probably didn't want them running the show and would have a plan of his own so if that meant listening to the girls yap then fine. He would endure it. Blossom nodded her head before heading towards the big table.

"I suppose we should start now. We should swap information, get more Intel and figure out who are Him's main players then we can start to take down his empire." The girls sat down at the right side gathering the notes they had accumulated over the last two weeks of being here. The boys sat across their counterpart studying each of them freely without glares or snappy remarks. Boomer was curious to learn who his counterpart was. He wanted to know how similar they both were, he knew they were counterparts and would share some same aspects but how much was what he really wanted to know. The more he looked at Bubbles he felt something flutter in his stomach which was a feeling that Boomer had never felt and had no idea what it meant. What he did know was that the blonde girl sitting across from him was beautiful. She raised her head from her notes and looked right at him. Her clear blue eyes seemed to asking the same questions but both their attentions was grabbed by the leader of the puffs.

"So we know that Sedusa and Princess have a role in this and possibly Fuzzy too. Have you guys heard anything about him?" Brick shrugged.

"Helpful. Let's just get started looking into things. Buttercup and Butch I want you looking into Sedusa more see if you can find out what she has been doing recently. Bubbles and Boomer look into Princess same thing. Brick look into Fuzzy. We need to know what they have been doing and who they have been making friends with." With Blossom stood up and headed for the laptop.

"And what are you doing, Pinky?"

"Getting some answers."

* * *

The group of teens had been working close to two hours before they started breaking off for sleep. The boys were the first to leave considering they had been travelling for three days. Then Buttercup had thrown the papers down admitting defeat and muttering profanities about how she hated reading. Bubbles and Blossom were the only ones that had remained. Bubbles realised that she had read the same line a few times and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She looked towards Blossom who had not moved or said anything since she had sat down at the computer.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Blossom nodded her head slightly to acknowledge she had heard the blue puff but she could clearly see the eldest wasn't ready to call it a night. Bubbles sighed. She knew her sister would be a hard worker putting her mission before herself. She deep down envied her slightly for it. Bubbles know she would do almost the same too if she didn't need sleep or food. Bubbles got up and headed towards the door. She looked back one more time over her shoulder at her older sister mentally pleading she would take a break but Blossom didn't move one muscle. As the Blue Puff got ready for bed Mojo had entered the boys' room.

"Get up. I thought you were supposed to be smart?! How can you sleep when your arch enemies sleep across the hall?" Butch scoffed.

"I think we can handle a couple of girls." Mojo growled low in his throat.

"Do not underestimate them. They are very powerful. That's why I have come here tonight to tell you guys to keep a close eye on them." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Of course we would do that. Give us some credit as to realise that we are working with the enemy that could easily take us out if we aren't focused." Mojo smiled.

"At least one of you guys get it." With that the monkey left.

"Do you honestly think they are as powerful as Mojo says?" Boomer asked. Butch chuckled.

"Yes." Brick simply answered. The Blue Ruff looked slightly worried whilst the Green looked as though Brick had lost the plot. But before either of them could voice their opinion Brick said, "Get some sleep."

* * *

Buttercup stretched out and realised that she was alone in bed. She raised her head slightly and looked either side needing visual confirmation she still wasn't dreaming. She heard the shower being turned off. That accounted for one but where was the other but before she could think clearly Bubbles stepped out the bathroom.

"I don't think Blossom came to bed last night." Bubbles tone had Buttercup looking towards her younger sister. She looked worried and truth be told Buttercup was a little too. Their sister was known to stay up to ridiculous times in the morning trying to figure out their next move but this was unlike her. She herself had made the point of saying they needed as much sleep so they could focus properly the next day. Buttercup decided to forgo her shower just now and start to search for her sister. She knew she could handle herself but with the boys turning up yesterday she wasn't taking any chances. Buttercup and Bubbles headed to her last known location to find Blossom preparing breakfast whilst humming a happy tune. The boys were already sitting at the table staring at the Pink Puff in confusion. Once the sisters approached the table not taking their eyes off their oldest sister they heard Boomer ask, "What's up with her?" Both sisters shrugged their shoulders and sat next to the boys to watch the show.

"So I will have whatever you had Bloss." Buttercup said with a smile. It was strange to see the Pink Puff let loose a little. She wasn't completely stuck up although Buttercup reckoned that was what people saw when their older sister was on a roll. She was just eager to get going and do it right, she was a perfectionist to a certain degree. But she knew how to laugh and have fun when she was 'off the clock'. The Pink Puff raised her head and for the first time acknowledged that there were others in the room. She looked to her two sisters to see them holding in their laugh.

"Was I dancing?"

"A little bit." Came Buttercups response. Blossom groaned and hung her head.

"So what is with the happy song and dance this morning?" Blossoms head snapped up with a huge grin plastered on it.

"I got my answers. It took me all night but I got them." That's when Buttercup noticed the slight darkening under Blossoms eyes and the crumpled state of the clothes she had had on yesterday. But before she could say something Brick stepped in, "Well?"

At this point all the adults walked into the room and stopped when they saw Blossoms huge smile and obvious lack of sleep. Blossom seeing she had her desired audience took the floor.

"First off Him is a liar. He has no power from where he sits. He has a very loyal army headed by Sedusa making sure to keep the illusions going. How do I know this? The buildings he has supposedly blown up in anger or set on fire, Sedusa and her team had been to each prior to Him's attack. Her team? Trained mercenaries, out for the pay. I also think as much as it pains me to say it that the Mayor is in on the scheme. I need to confirm this before I say more to run his name into the dirt. He has Princess for her money and Daddy's impressive science team. For what I'm not sure just yet." Blossom said looking into the distance.

"What about his arrival back to Earth?" Bubbles asked. Blossom looked at her sister.

"That's a bit more complicated. It's all to do with physics but basically the planets in our solar system are about to align for the first time in thousands of years and it opens small worm holes. There not big at all so they are hardly spoke of and the government can hide it but I believe one of them may lead to Him's dimension. He didn't need it last because he came through a portal. I'm not sure who built it or calibrated it but I know it was Fuzzy who kept it hidden on his land."

"So one team should check into Sedusa, another with Princess and lastly Fuzzy?" Brick asked looking eager to get going for once.

"Exactly. I was thinking Greens on Sedusa, Blues on Fuzzy and Reds on Princess. Each team prepares then we head out."

"We wouldn't want to be caught before we got started."

"Exactly." Blossom and Brick stared at each other with a little new found respect before the professor cleared his throat.

"And us?"

"Guidance. It's up to us now." Blossom stated.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the delay yet again. I'm working full time now so I am finding less time to get this fanfic done which in all honesty has annoyed me because I really enjoy this. However I have a plan in motion. I plan to write the chapters on my iPad and then email it to myself to edit properly on my computer. I travel by train and have a long lunch break that I can use to write and nights I can edit. I also plan to upload a few chapters up at one time after this. I have a lot more time to write than edit so hopefully that will help. I plan to separate my next few chapters by our teams so we can get a bit more insight with each character as I feel I might not give them all decent 'screen time'. Not sure which one I will be writing first but I'm excited to put this plan to the test. I am really liking my story and my head is full of ideas so it's not like I have writers block or anything. But sorry again for taking ages to update. Hopefully a few chapters at a time will make up for it!**


	14. Unite

**Thank you for all the new follows and favourites. It means a lot to me.**

**Litji: Thank you! I know I didn't realise I had done so many chapters and the boys had not appeared yet! I was kind of annoyed at myself for it haha. I promise I will try to be better at uploading chapters.**

**On to the next chapter with our Blues!**

* * *

Boomer had long forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. He couldn't stop staring at the Blue Puff. He wanted to learn more about her especially since she terrified Mojo Jojo. Boomer had a face of confusion. This girl looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly never mind take Mojo on but her and her sisters had Mojo spooked. He wanted to see them in action and to see what they were capable of. Bubbles raised her head to ask the Blue Ruff something however she caught him staring which resulted in both blues sporting a nice shade of pink.

"I think we should go to Fuzzy's land and see first-hand what he has going on. Especially if you say he has this new barn that sits behind his home." Boomer could see Bubbles fidget while she spoke. She was obviously not happy he was staring. It wasn't the fact she was uncomfortable with it but he could tell it was something else also. A spark of fear entered her eyes but before she could calm down and hide it Boomer saw it. He wasn't sure why but he could feel his blood boiling. The girl across from him was gentle and he picked that up when they first met so whoever took advantage of her kind nature deserved the ass kicking Boomer wanted to give them. He needed to calm down. Boomer wasn't known to have the anger or the temper of the group but he was starting to see red and he would hate to scare Bubbles. As he felt himself calm after a few deep breaths he replied to Bubbles.

"We would have to sneak about. Fuzzy and I are not on great terms just now so if we showed up he would probably shoot me."

"Why?" It was a perfectly reasonable question but he didn't know if he should tell Bubbles. Even his brothers weren't aware of what the youngest had done to upset the pink creature. Boomer decided in that minute he wanted someone to know. He had decided in that split second that it would be Bubbles, he had a feeling she would understand better.

"He was doing experiments on animals not sure for what or why but it didn't sit well with me considering I could hear the animals' cries of pain. I decided to break them out and I roughed Fuzzy up a little as warning to stop with his testing on animals." Boomer had looked away from the Blue Puff as he told his story. His brothers knew he had beat Fuzzy up but they thought that Fuzzy had been saying shit about them and Boomer snapped. He actually never said it was true or not, he just left it at that. He knew his brothers would call him a sissy or some other stupid name like that and maybe smack him but he had always cared for animals especially when they were first created. He had envied the wild creatures care free attitude and freedom they had. When they were first created Mojo took control in everything they did determined for them to be Him's puppets as Brick had said one time. And as Boomer though about it the monkey still had the same control. Boomer looked towards his counterpart to see a small smile playing across her face.

"Your brothers don't know huh?" Boomer unable to take his eyes off the Puff's soft lips as it broke out into a huge smile.

"I won't say a word." Boomers eyes shot up to her clear blue ones.

"Why?" He couldn't understand why she wasn't taking the opportunity to make his life a little more miserable. She had the power to have his brothers beat him up a little but she decided not too and this confused the Blue Ruff. Boomer watched as Bubbles raised her shoulders in a shrug.

"We are partners now. Also truth be told I'm a bit of an animal lover too so to hear you saved some well you don't deserve to be punished for it." Boomer smiled. He was so glad he was teamed up with Bubbles. He had a feeling if it was the green one he would have never lived it down.

* * *

Bubbles stared at the paper in front of her. The two blues had managed between them to draw Fuzzy's area to help Bubbles mostly. She had remembered some of it but not all. That's where Boomer came in pointing out parts she had forgotten and placing the barn where it sat.

"Okay so we have decided we are sneaking in and scoping out the place. So we fly there check it out then fly back before dinner time." Boomer leaned back in his chair quite pleased by the looks of things with his input. Bubbles rolled her eyes with a slight smirk on her lips.

"We can't fly. I'm pretty sure they will notice people in the air, giving away most definitely your identity and people discovering I'm not dead. The streak of colours left will also be a big clue. We have to travel there and back on foot."

"Foot?" Boomer said it with a disgusted face which only made Bubbles laugh. The boy had acted like it was an offence to walk and use the feet he was given. Once Bubbles calmed down she said.

"Yes foot. It will be the best way for us to reach the place undetected." Boomer groaned which had the Blue Puff laughing again. But as she stopped she noticed he was staring at her again. She hated people staring. That was what they had done to her back in the village when they thought she was a love child or when she had hospitalised the young girl who had gotten physical. Now she thought all people saw was a disgusting blonde girl who didn't belong anywhere she went. She loved her sisters and the professor but her old insecurities had come back in to play again when Boomer stared. It wasn't his fault he had no idea what he was doing to her but that didn't mean she didn't panic a little.

"What?" Bubbles squeaked. She hated how her voice had faltered just at the one word but she made a promise to herself after she found out who she was that she wouldn't let others judge her wrongly. But she could feel her confidence slip staring at Boomer. She watched as the Blue Ruff started turning pink.

"I like your laugh." The blues sat staring at each other before Bubbles broke out into a small smile.

"Thanks?" Bubbles and Boomer chuckled.

"Well?" After a few silent minutes Boomer raised his eyebrow. Bubbles looked on confused. He playfully rolled his eyes before he smirked.

"I gave you a compliment. It's only polite to return the favour." Bubbles tried her best to hold her laugh in. She placed a mask of concentration. She deliberately left the Blue Ruff on hold. It was funny to see him start to panic as though it was really hard. Eventually he looked stricken that she couldn't think of something but she burst out laughing making the Blue Ruff look playfully annoyed with her.

"That wasn't funny." Bubbles did her best to hold it together whilst staring at the Blue Ruff.

"Your eyes." Bubbles blurted out. She had been thinking about how pretty his dark eyes were especially against his pale skin. How it was so very different to hers but that's why she loved them. He may of been raised a villain but his eyes were his downfall, they showed his gentle side. She had a feeling no matter what he was doing the kindness that shone through his eyes would forever be present. But she also had a feeling that she would be and was the only person to see it. Boomer looked truly shocked to hear her answer. But before either could say anything else about the situation they were interrupted by Blossom.

"You guys organised?" The Pink Puff asked looking at both Bubbles and Boomer who nodded. Bubbles verbally answered Blossom.

"Yeah we are going to sneak in. We don't want to catch Fuzzy in the middle of something and for him to go into rage mode before Boomer has a chance to say anything. We will scope the place out and see what he is up to. Also Boomer said that there is a large new barn to the back of his house so we are going to investigate that too."

"Brilliant! I think everyone is ready to put their plans into action but I want us all doing it one team at a time in case of need of back up but we will talk about that in the morning." With that Blossom headed back to where her and Brick had been sitting. Bubbles turned when she heard Boomers voice.

"You lied."

"No I didn't, chances are Fuzzy would freak if he was to see us on his land and he wouldn't give you the chance to explain. I just left out that he may react worse to seeing you there. I told you I wouldn't say anything and I don't go back on my word." Boomer smiled.

"Thanks." God he was handsome. She knew she shouldn't be having these thoughts and if either sister caught on they would be so angry but she couldn't help it. She expected the boys to be unhelpful and cruel, they were villains at the end of the day, but Boomer was different. She couldn't speak for his brothers but they didn't seem all that bad. Boomer, however, seemed a lot gentler and he had proved he was able to perform tasks that benefited others. She looked into the distance and sighed. If only things were different but then she still wouldn't have the courage to act on her developing feelings. Bubbles had never had a boyfriend or even had feelings for anyone. She was the outcast at her village not giving anyone or herself the chance of a relationship. That's not to say she wished it hadn't been different, in fact she had dreamed of her white knight that would arrive in the village and take her away. She couldn't decide if she should laugh or cry. It was such a pathetic and unrealistic dream but she clung to it hoping that someone would rescue her. She was a hopeless romantic at heart so it made sense that her knight in shining armour be the one to do it. But as she looked back at Boomer who seemed to be in his own head she couldn't help but feel her mood drop. It didn't matter if she had feelings or not for him. It could never happen. She was good, he was evil. And after everything going back to the way it was before Him's appearance, they would be enemies. She could only hope that after performing good acts that the boys would decide to join the good side but even as the thought entered Bubbles' head she pushed it out. It was all the boys knew so why would they give it up after doing one good deed. She wasn't even sure if her feelings would be reciprocated. It wasn't that her feelings towards the Blue Ruff was that strong but the principal. She had feelings for a boy that was untouchable and out of her reach.

"You okay Bubbles?" Boomer asked. He had noticed the shift in the Blue Puff's mood. She seemed almost like she was defeated. He was fighting the strange urge to reach over and pull her into his lap so he could comfort her. But he didn't think her or either of their siblings would be happy with it hell even he wasn't sure where that thought came from but it felt right. He had been too busy thinking about her that he didn't notice what had happened to make her gloom.

"Yeah I think we should call it a night. Go over the small points tomorrow." Bubbles said as she stood. She smiled as she watched Boomer raise also.

"Would you want to see my sketch pad? I brought it, it's in my room." Boomer blurted. He had decided in the split second it took for the idea to form he wasn't wanting to leave her company. He wasn't sure where these thoughts had been coming where Bubbles was concerned but at this moment he wasn't interested in that. All he was interested in was sharing Bubbles' company. He watched as Bubbles fought with herself. Even he knew it probably wasn't the best idea he had ever had but he wasn't going to take back the offer. He watched as she smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Bubbles and Boomer walked down the corridor heading to the Blue Ruff's room. Bubbles could feel her confidence slipping slightly. She had never had any friends before Blossom and Buttercup. She had deliberately isolated herself from everyone in her village and there were no uncomfortable silences between the three girls. The silence between them wasn't overly uncomfortable to be fair but Bubbles wanted to talk to Boomer. She wanted to know more but had no idea how to go about asking. She wasn't even sure if he wanted to answer personal questions about himself either. As they approached the door to Boomer's room he said, "I will grab mine and meet you at your room. Leave the door open." And with that he disappeared behind his bedroom door. Bubbles walked to her own room a few doors down slightly confused. As she walked in she realised that she had not spent a whole night in this room since she arrived opting to sleep with her sisters in the same room. They probably would go back to sleeping in their own rooms eventually but not just now. She left the door open like Boomer said and went and grabbed her own sketch book. As she sat down on her bed she heard a soft tap that came from the door. She raised her head to see Boomer standing at her doorway with soft smile playing across his features. As he stood before her she could get a better look at her counterpart. His messy blonde hair shined brightly by the light entering Bubbles' room from the hallway. The dark thick blue jumper he wore hung from his shoulders showing it was at least one or two sizes too big. His skinny black jeans showed off his strong legs perfectly. His blue vans that seemed to be pretty worn were unlaced. She knew she should be wary of her opponent but for some reason she felt safe. It sounded strange to say that word in her head especially when referring to her enemy but she did. She patted the spot next to her and couldn't help but smile at the Blue Ruff's shy movements. At least that was one thing they shared, they were both quiet bashful. Even as she thought of their shared quality she could feel her cheeks blush as he moved closer and sat down. She wasn't sure why he even suggested this in the first place but she was glad to be showing someone her pictures. Her sisters knew she could draw but they had never asked if she owned a sketch book or had any other drawings stored. It wasn't their fault to be fair they had been too busy training and studying to have enough free time to do other things but now she had the opportunity to show them off. She loved her work, it wasn't that she thought she was amazing at it but she loved showing the colours she managed to catch when capturing the sunset.

"Swap?" Boomer said holding up his own torn sketch pad. It was in desperate need of repair or a whole new one. Bubbles nodded as they swapped pads. Bubbles began delicately flipping through the worn out pages. All Bubbles could do was stare in awe. Boomer was fantastic. His book was filled of small sketches of his brothers and Mojo managing to capture their small parts of personality that Bubbles managed to pick up when she met them to bigger scenic views of places obviously Boomer had visited. That made Bubbles envy him slightly. She had always wanted to travel to do the same, capture scenes that inspired her to draw and paint but she couldn't before and now well she could once her big mission was over.

"These are amazing." Bubbles muttered. She continued flicking through finding more landscape drawings but as she came to the last few pages she realised Boomer was in the middle of drawing someone. He had very little on the page to establish who it was but before she could ask Boomer had begun voicing his opinions.

"Mine are amazing? What about you? You have so many of the sun setting but you manage to change it every time."

"I wish my drawings of people were as good as yours. You can see even their arrogant personalities shining off the pages." Bubbles stopped talking once she realised what she said. It wasn't the worst thing she could have said but she barely knew the boy beside her and how he would take her remark. He surprised her though as he chuckled slightly.

"Is it obvious?" Before laughing again at Bubbles shyness that became more prominent. Boomer knew his brothers were full of self-confidence more Butch than Brick hell probably everyone got that impression but he had laughed at Bubbles' obvious panic over what he would feel. He watched as Bubbles studied his drawings. He had never shown his brothers his talent. Boomer wasn't quite sure what his brothers would make of it but he sure as hell wouldn't give them any excuse to take the piss. The three brothers would usually tease each other about anything they could but Boomer being the, as Butch usually referred him to, pansy of the group he was usually teamed up against his two older brothers. He had long dealt to take it on the chin and deal with what they came out with and to be fair it wasn't too bad but sometimes it could be. As he watched Bubbles he wondered if she was on the end of the same treatment from her older sisters. They all were counterparts to be fair. But he had a sneaky suspicion that the older siblings might welcome her kindness.

"So why sunsets?" He realised that most of her pages were filled with either a view from the same window or of stunning sunsets.

"I loved the colour that could splash across our consistent blue sky. It also has a very calming effect." Bubbles said with a small sad smile. Boomer could see a flash of emotions skitter across the Blue Puff's face anger, sadness, hurt but the one that stood out was loneliness. The Rowdyruff Boys were never told of the girls' background only that they were Mojo Jojo's greatest threat and that when they were younger they would constantly put an end to his plans. Everything after the girls had disappeared was a mystery to everyone including Mojo. It didn't matter how many times the monkey had tried he could not find out what had happened to them until he had visited the Professor before his own disappearance. Boomer remembered the day perfectly.

"_What's wrong monkey?" A ten year old Brick sneered at the furious ape thrashing the place. Boomer had half hid himself in the corner of the room pretending to be playing his hand held console and looking bored but all he wanted to do was disappear and not be in the same room as Mojo's tantrum. They could get pretty nasty. He had known to hit the boys and they never retaliated much to Butch's anger. Brick never explained why much to the younger ones confusion._

"_They are dead!" Mojo screamed. They boys all raised their heads to look at the fuming monkey._

"_Who?" Brick queried. Mojo turned to look at the boys with defeat written all over his face._

"_The girls. They are dead."_

After that the monkey had retired to his lab for two weeks without as much as a reason why. Brick had managed to figure it out, that he must have been talking about their counterparts they were supposed to hate and defeat. Butch looked annoyed he didn't have the chance to kill his one, Brick looked bored about the subject if it was ever brought up and Boomer was well he felt a little sick to his stomach if he was honest and he didn't know why. Shouldn't he be happy that the job he didn't want to do was done for him? He could deal with hating people, he could deal with hurting people but killing someone? Boomer had panicked about that since Mojo had mentioned it. But now that the responsibility had been taken away from him shouldn't he be feeling relief instead of sickness? But Boomer merely brushed the feeling away or at least he tried but whenever he let himself think of his faceless counterpart or they were mentioned the ill feeling returned. But as he watched the feelings come to life on Bubbles' face he wondered what her childhood was like. He hadn't put much thought into once he saw the girls standing before his father figure but he did now. He would hate to be split up from his brothers even if they could be cruel and bullies. But as he thought about it why should he care? After everything was done they would go back to being enemies and Boomer would have to do what he was told to do all those years ago. He would have to destroy Bubbles. He watched as Bubbles flicked through more pages. The thing is it would be the easiest and hardest thing that he would ever have to do. It would be hard to kill a human being but killing his sweet, gentle and weak counterpart would be too easy.

* * *

**Halfway through this chapter I got writers block. They were extremely hard to write as I had an idea in my head but wasn't sure if it came out in the chapter. Bubbles being aware of her feelings knows she had developed a crush but knows nothing can happen but for the first time in her life she has a crush but she can't act on them which is the reason she is upset. It's not that it's because it's specifically Boomer. I wanted her to appear gullible too thinking Boomer is gentle but in fact the reader knows different. I still wanted Boomer to be evil but not as bad as his brothers might think. He is still Bubbles' counterpart which to me means he has a soft side it's just hidden. At the moment. I hope that's what came across in the chapter. On to the next Greens.**


	15. Grudges

**Thanks again for all the follows and favourites. It puts me in an awesome mood whenever I get an emailing informing me or a new follower or favourite. I could be having a bad day but cheer up instantly. I have doubted myself over the last few weeks but you guys have kept me going so an absolute huge thanks to you guys.**

**On to our next chapter, the greens!**

* * *

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at her counterpart. Once the teens had separated into their groups herself and Butch tried staring each other down. But the longer they sat there the more they each realised. Neither of them was scared of their counterpart. This just infuriated Buttercup whilst it had Butch chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Buttercup said clenching her teeth. Butch merely shrugged which had the Green Puff breathing in and out, counting to ten.

"Maybe I just find you funny." Butch remarked.

"But I haven't said anything." Buttercup said slightly confused. Butch just shrugged and looked away clearly stating that was all he was going to say on the matter. That suited Buttercup perfectly. She would rather get this over and done with and never see the boy that sat across from her again, well at least as a foe.

"Do you know Sedusa?" Buttercup asked.

"Not really." Butch muttered. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Are you even paying attention?" Buttercup growled.

"If you think that will work." Butch said. Obviously not then Buttercup thought. _I could have fun with this_.

"I'm clearly the better fighter out of the two of us huh?"

"Sounds good." Butch said in a bored tone whilst staring at the roof.

"I think we should go in disguise dressed as woman. Less suspicious that way. So obviously I'm organised."

"Yup." Butch said popping the p at the end. Buttercup put her hand to her mouth trying her best to hold back the laughter.

"So you think that's a good idea? Us infiltrating the base dressed as woman to woo the guards into letting us in?" Buttercup started laughing after that. She tried to hold it in as long as she could but it was just too easy. Butch however stared at his counterpart in confusion. He had no idea what was going on.

"In future Butchie Boy pay attention." Buttercup said slightly annoyed. It was Butch's turn to look pissed.

"Don't call me that. What did I just agree to?"

"You dressing up in woman's clothes to get into Sedusa's place." Butch's face paled instantly.

"I'm not doing that!" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Obviously but it just proved you weren't paying attention. Let's just get this sorted then I can get away from you." Buttercup said looking Butch dead in the eye so he understood she was completely serious. He however had other ideas and smirked at her.

"Oh Butterbutt don't play hard to get, we both know you want to spend more time with me." He raised one eyebrow asking her to deny it. Buttercup growled low in her throat.

"I'd rather set myself on fire than spend more time with you." That only seemed to amuse the Green Ruff as his grin got bigger. To be fair to the guy sitting across from her she didn't really know him but he was the enemy which was enough for Buttercup to have a reasonable excuse for not liking him. She couldn't deny though that she was a little intrigued to see what about them was the same. But she would never voice that question not even to her sisters.

"So you don't know Sedusa? And she doesn't know you?" Butch shook his head.

"We have never met but that doesn't mean that Him hasn't spoken about me and my brothers."

"I say we go disguised as new recruits and try and figure out what's going on. That's means hopefully we can find out exactly what they have planned and when so we can stop it from happening." Butch nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sounds good. As long as there is no woman's clothes involved for me." Butch shivered at the idea of wearing anything pink. Buttercup smiled. She's quite hot when she smiles Butch thought _and when she's angry, hell she's all kind of hot_. But of course he couldn't pursue her like he would normally when he spotted a pretty girl. She was off limits which was fine for him, she was the enemy. He wasn't sure she would let him anywhere near her which made the idea all the more interesting and intriguing but the thought of Brick lecturing him was enough to put him off, well almost. He couldn't act on his lust but he sure as hell could flirt with the girl and annoy her which was most likely to happen. He watched as she started laying out the plans to the building that Blossom figured out belonged to Sedusa and her 'army'. He had wondered what the girls had been up to since they had been claimed to be dead. Well the monkey knew they were dead to a certain extent but the others villains in Him's 'fan club' thought differently. But from what he heard about them from stories they wouldn't be sitting back and watching as the world around them burnt to ashes but as he watched Buttercup he had wondered if they would. Butch never one to beat around the bush and to get impatient with his own thoughts decided to ask.

"So what's your story or should I say stories?" Buttercup raised her head.

"What?" She sighed.

"You heard me. Where have you three been?" Buttercup froze and her features instantly hardened.

"None of your, your brothers or the monkeys business." She spat.

"Whoa. It was just a question. I wasn't accusing you of anything like the monkey." Buttercup kept up her defences but Butch could see her choosing her words carefully.

"Let's just say we weren't clued up like the rest of your guys." She dropped her head an obvious sign she was done talking about the subject but Butch wasn't.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Butch half shouted in frustration. Buttercup snapped her head up

"That's all I'm saying Butchie Boy so I would suggest you drop the subject and now before I hurt you." Butch was growling before he broke out into laughter at the last thing Buttercup had threatened.

"Oh Sunshine you could try you really could but trust me that's all it would be is you _trying._" Buttercup lowered her head and breathed in and out. She had always been known for her anger and violent tendencies and even though she had come up with ways to calm herself down Butch was managing to push her to the point the exercises were starting to fail.

"I think we should go in as two new recruits get a feel for the place because even though Blossoms good I reckon the building plans here won't show hidden rooms and possibly other smaller buildings around the grounds. I think it will be easier than sneaking in especially with all the gadgets she probably has set up ready for such attacks."

"So go in, act like we are in love with Him and his plan to take over, check out as much as we can and then we are out of there?"

"We might have to stay a few days just so we can gain access to everything and we will need to set up fake identities and things but yeah that's what I'm suggesting we do."

"I like it." Buttercup was about to make some smart ass remark but she was stopped by the older Ruff.

"You guys sorted?" Brick asked looking specifically at Butch whom just half shrugged. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we are going under cover. We think that will be easier than trying to hack all her security systems and what not." Brick nodded in acknowledgment to Buttercup.

"We are going to talk about it more tomorrow or something. You know go over finer details and decide which team goes first." He quickly left returning to where the Reds had been sitting before. Buttercup glowered at the Red Ruff whilst Butch smiled. Brick had obviously been told by the Pink one to give out instructions on what was happening next. His older brother was always efficient when handing out orders but when someone else like monkey told him to inform the brothers of Mojo's plans Brick would give a half assed explanation.

"Great now that we have dealt with that I'm outta here." But before Butch could reply Buttercup disappeared the door that led the Professors lab. He knew what lay behind the door because the professor had put them in the training room to see how their powers had developed over the years. He said it was a safety precaution but the monkey was greatly offended. He thought it was the professor's way of saying he had not created them as well as the girls had been created. After the two had a tiresome argument which involved Mojo storming out the boys had proved the strength they had. The professor seemed to be quite impressed and pleased to see that their gifts weren't put to waste. Butch stood and stretched deciding he would go back to his room and grab the hand held console he had taken with him. As he wandered down the hall he couldn't help but think back to Buttercup.

She definitely seemed tougher out of the three which made sense as she was his counterpart. He was definitely the muscle out their trio. She was also extremely over protective about her sisters which was evident with her attitude towards the question he still pondered about even now. The need to know what had happened between them disappearing to now was strangely a priority to him now. Butch was never one to really care about other people especially their feelings apart from the obvious, his brothers. However he couldn't help but think how Buttercup would be had she grown up with her sisters and the professor. She seemed quiet and quite bitter with the world. She had a temper on her and she was easily wound up but Butch suspected that that was Buttercup, he had the temper to match. However not only herself but her sisters seemed to lack trust in others which was a strange trait for a hero. They normally saw the good in people and when to trust but he wasn't sure if the Puffs would ever give him and his brothers the chance. They didn't really deserve the chance but they were working to rid of Him regardless if they were evil or good. This should take priority but the more Butch thought about it the more he bored himself. Why should he care? Afterwards they wouldn't be friends only enemies and that's when the Ruffs would shine. They would easily beat those three pansy girls. As he stepped into his room he noticed Mojo sitting on his bed. Butch crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame and waited. He knew the monkey saw him arrive but Butch would let him make his dramatic speech before kicking him out.

"She's strong. Stronger than the other two. I know you think they can be easily defeated but you are wrong, very wrong Butch. I'm here to warn you to be careful and get your head out of your ass and pay attention." Mojo only then raised his head to look at the Green Ruff catching him roll his eyes.

"Please they can't be that hard. I mean I know Buttercup will be a challenge for maybe Boomer but for me." Butch scoffed. He could feel his blood start to boil. To think the monkey, his creator doubted his abilities was starting to annoy him. He brushed off the insults last night but with the monkey carrying it on today well he was taking it a little too far. Mojo raised and walked towards the door.

"I know my boys can defeat them but they are strong Butch and are not to be taken lightly." With that Mojo left. Butch stared at the door before clenching his fist. He wanted proof they were no match then fine he would prove it. He would prove that the Rowdyruff Boys could defeat the Powerpuff Girls. And with ease too.

* * *

Buttercup bounced lightly on her toes with her fists raised. She felt sweat trickle down between her shoulder blades. She had promised not to cause a fight with any of the Ruffs so instead of kicking Butch's ass she was down in the training room punching into a punch bag. She had programmed it into a gym with weights and other equipment. She wanted to build up her strength not her skills. It was easy enough to take on the faceless droids by herself but she wanted to build up her muscles to have stronger attacks. She knew it was probably down to the chemical x more than anything but doing this made her feel better. She just imagined Butch's stupid smirking face on the bag and away she went for 30 minutes straight without stopping or even hesitating. His general attitude towards everything pissed her off. He didn't believe in her abilities. It was obvious by the way he would brush her off and when he ignored her. She was nothing more than a slight inconvenience when getting this mission done. She moved onto the large blue mat in the centre of the room and began doing sit ups. She hated it. She knew he looked down on her and her sisters because they were girls and Buttercup wanted nothing more than to prove they were more than just worthy opponents but a force to be reckoned with. Her sister and she were powerful in different aspects and as a team they were near unstoppable. She wanted to show the boys this. And once the girls proved what they were capable of the boys would have no choice but to accept them as the stronger trio. Buttercup stood as began stretching a little as the intercom came on.

"Buttercup?" Before she got back down on the mat to begin push ups she waved the owner of the voice in. She dropped down and began the exercise as the professor walked over and stood next to the mat.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't get what you mean."

"You used to always work out when you got upset or angry. I remember one time Bubbles had been jumped by the Gangreen Gang only a few weeks after you were created. She was on patrol by herself because Blossom had been preparing for her speech to the town announcing your girls' plans to help the city and Bubbles had managed to talk you into staying at home because she knew you wanted to watch this old classic horror movie on TV. Eventually you let her saying she should call if she got into any bother but she didn't. She tried her best to take on Ace and his crew but she got over powered so when she came home battered, bruised and bleeding you demanded to know who did it. She had first refused to say anything because she thought you would go on a killing spree," the professor chuckled with his arms tucked behind his back, "I believed her at the time. You were so angry that she wouldn't say; that she was beat up by some low life criminal and that you left her you disappeared to the training room and begun working out. Blossom came home and managed to get it out of Bubbles so needless to say you and Blossom went down and gave them a beating of a life time. Anyway weeks after you still appeared in the training room at strange times punching into the big sack."

At this point Buttercup had stopped what she was doing and had sat up with her arms loosely wrapped around her legs, listening to the professor.

"I wasn't angry at Bubbles or even the Gangreen Gang, I was angry at myself. It was all because I wanted to watch a movie I could have easily watched later but instead I let my baby sister convince me to stay at home and in the end she got hurt. I couldn't believe how selfish I had been." The professor smiled.

"But Blossom being Blossom figured out why you were hiding here, at home. She came down and managed to help you realise that it wouldn't have mattered had you been there or not they would have probably done it another time. They were criminals. Nobody especially Bubbles blamed you. They blamed Ace and his misled crew and they had been dealt with. My point is you only appear in here doing this type of workout when you are angry or upset. I know you weren't happy with the announcement of you all working together but it's something else." Buttercup sighed. She had remembered the memory so easily after the first couple of seconds. After that day she had become even more protective of her sisters. She knew never to show it because it would only annoy her sisters but she had none the less. But she wasn't ready to indulge the professor into what was going on in her erratic mind just yet instead she opted for her plan.

"I actually came down looking for you. I was hoping all six of us could do a little training tomorrow. You know let each trio show each other what they are capable of. It would help with deciding who does what in our missions and see how much help our partners would be."

The professor stared off into the distance as he thought it over. She knew she should push for the mission aspect otherwise the professor would see it as a competition, which it really was in Buttercup's eyes, and say no straight away.

"I don't know if that's a very good idea." Buttercup pushed for one last plea.

"I don't mean for us to face each other. I meant to have each trio in at a different time with faceless drones and see what happens. I mean let's be honest after all this is done the boys will go with Mojo and we need to be ready for any attacks." Buttercup said the last part with a little force. It was true they would need to know what the boys were capable of so they could defend themselves in the future and she knew she was playing dirty by using her and her sisters' safety against the professor but she was desperate. For some strange reason she was desperate to show the Ruffs what the girls could do especially Butch but before her thoughts could wander into why the professor started to nod his head.

"I think that's a very good point. I will tomorrow at breakfast okay?"

"Yes professor." She couldn't help but let her smile spread across her face as she watched the professor leave in thought. It was time to show the boys what they could do.

* * *

**I liked the chapter a lot better than the blues. I dunno I just feel like I portrayed their relationship if you can call it that at this stage and their feelings better than the blues which has annoyed me more about the blue chapter haha. I'm hoping that when the next blue scene/chapter comes up I will be able to get what I want down on paper. However greens I liked. I have said before I am a huge Reds fan however I do love a bit of Greens. That's not to say I don't like the Blues they are sweet. Anyway off topic.**

**Next chapter: Reds. How is Blossom and Brick going to cope with their team? They are both the leaders of their respective group so who will take charge and who will be left frustrated? (Let's be honest we know who).**


End file.
